Ninjago: Christmas colors
by Green-hat2001
Summary: It's Christmas in Ninjago! Yay! Kai is being forced to do two things. Will he do them? Nobody knows. Yet. Also, why on god earth is Skylor here? Find out inside! Rated T: Cuz im scared it will get removed and cuz of stuff in later chapters..XD (On hold. I have writers block on this story...DX)
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _(Ik! It's nowhere near XMAS yet! Unless your reading this at XMAS. ...xD But this idea was stuck in my head! I had to write it! Contains greenflame! DUH! XD)_

The white snow gentle fell down on Kai's nose. He decided to take a long walk, he was supposed to meeting the others at their new house but had emotions to get away from. He exhaled a deep breath, a smoke of white emerged in front of him and then vanished into thin air. He walked past the citizens of Ninjago, they were all wrapped up in their warm sweaters and scarfs. Kai didn't need that. He was the fire Ninja. He was always warm. Kai wore his usual a long sleeve red T-shirt and grey trousers. No scarf. No hat. Just that.

He would receive weird looks every now and then. He didn't care. He had to get a lot of his chest he just pushed it aside for now. Kai listened to the carolers sing outside of doors. Kai smiled. He trudged threw the snow. It crunching every time he took a step. He stopped at a orange door.

"115th Golden Ave." Kai read the road sign. "This is the place..." Kai knocked on the door. The door opened slowly. Zane appeared their. Wearing a short sleeved T-shirt. The cold didn't bother Zane either. Ice ninja. Yeah...

Kai walked into the house, wiping off his shoes on the rug. Zane shut the door. "Took you sometime to get here." Jay complained.

"I got caught up in something." Kai sighed.

"Which was?" Jay crossed his arms.

"Emotions." Kai answered.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Right."

Kai shook his head. He walked away from everyone, to go find his room.

Everyone shot Jay a dirty look.

"What?"

"You know Kai has been upset recently." Lloyd complained.

"He's faking it!" Jay waved his arms around.

"He's not!" Nya yelled at her boyfriend. "I know he's upset! I can tell! Whatever it is! I will find out!"

Everyone heard a door slam.

"Skylor!" Cole waved. "Welcome."

"Hey." Skylor waved.

Nya huffed. "I can't believe you Jay!"

"Woah. What's going on here?" Skylor asked.

"Nothing!" Kai half yelled as he walked back in.

"Hey Kai." Everyone waved at him.

"Hey attention seeker." Jay rolled his eyes.

Kai shook his head. He saw Skylor. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kai. How are ya?" Skylor asked.

"I'm...great!" Kai said through gritted teeth.

Lloyd noticed how tense Kai was. He watched Kai's body movements.

"Good." Skylor smiled.

Kai sighed.

"Glad you guys invited me over till Christmas." Skylor smiled.

"We are glad to have you." Misako said.

"Indeed." Garmadon smiled.

Skylor smiled.

Kai rolled his eyes. He looked over at the Christmas tree. It sparkled because of the red and green tinsel they had put on it. The balls that hang from it are a various of sparkling colors. The lights flickered different colors.

"Kai?" Lloyd waved his hand in front of Kai's face. "Hello?"

Kai shook his head. "Huh?"

"You spaced out." Lloyd said whilst smiling.

Kai loved Lloyd's smile. It always made him smile, which he was doing right now. "Oh. Sorry." Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair.

Lloyd chuckled. "First time in a while you've smiled."

"I had a happy thought." Kai said cheerfully.

Lloyd nodded. "About?"

"Christmas." Kai lied.

"Awesome!" Lloyd smile gleamed.

Kai smiled back.

Jay frowned in confusion. "What is up with you Kai? You have such mixed emotions!"

Kai shrugged. "I'm just like that." He rolled his crimson red eyes. He's had those since he was born. Everyone always thought they were contacts until Nya proved they wasn't. Oh boy that was painful...

Nya smiled at Kai. "He has a point."

"I know." Kai nodded.

"I cannot wait till December 25th." Zane cheered.

"Same goes here!" Cole high fived Zane.

"It's only December 19th. Six days to go!" Misako cheerfully smiled.

"Not that long boys." Garmadon and Sensei Wu said at the same time.

"Also. It's Lloyd's first Christmas as a 17 year old!" Nya pointed out.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Calm down." Lloyd scratched the back of his light light blonde hair.

Everyone chuckled.

"Wow. You guys have strong connections." Skylor pointed out.

"No du- Well yeah!" Cole smirked. Cole tried not to be rude.

"The snow is nice this year." Zane said.

Jay nodded. "Yup."

Kai watched the snow fall gracefully to the ground from the window. "True..."

"Christmas is just around the corner! And so is the Christmas party!" Nya exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Kai chuckled.

"And that means Karaoke Machine!" Nya glanced at her brother.

"Oh no no no! I am not singing this year!" Kai shook his head.

Nya stood in front of her brother. "Oh come on Kai!" She wined.

"No Nya." Kai sighed. "I can't sing."

"But Kai! You say you will do it and then you chicken out!" Nya exclaimed.

"No!" Kai groaned.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please! Kai!"

"..." Kai gave Nya a stern look.

Nya sighed in defeat.

"I know you can sing Kai!" Nya groaned. "I've heard you!"

Kai coughed. "Oh what sorry I couldn't hear you."

Nya groaned.

Kai smirked to himself.

"I think you should sing." Lloyd smirked at Kai. "I've heard you too."

Kai's mouth dropped. "You have. Santa baby huh?" Lloyd teased.

Kai blushed with embarrassment. "No..uh."

Everyone chuckled.

"I also heard you sing, Jingle bells ...Let is snow. And-" Lloyd stopped talking Kai slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Hahah!" Kai laughed awkwardly. "Talks so much!"

Lloyd shoved Kai's hand from his mouth.

Lloyd groaned. "Just sing! On Christmas day! Promise me!" Lloyd smiled at Kai.

Kai fell for the smile. "Fine."

Nya squealed with excitement. "Yes! Thank you Lloyd!"

Kai shook his head and chuckled. "Only one song okay?"

"Okay!" Nya yelled.

Jay rolled his baby blue eyes. "Wow...Kai can sing."

Cole hit Jay round the back of his head. "Leave Kai alone! Why are you being so cocky today?!"

Jay groaned and walked off.

Cole and Nya exchanged looks. "What's up with him?" Skylor asked.

"No one knows." Kai looked over at the door Jay left out of.

"It's getting late. Get some rest," Misako said. "good night."

"Night." Everyone's voices echoed.

* * *

Kai sat up in his bed. He yawned. "20th of December...ugh." Kai got up. "Five days till I have to sing...and confess..." Kai groaned. Kai got dressed.

He made his bed, and made his way to the living room. Kai hummed Jingle bells. He walked into the living room still humming.

He walked over to the Christmas tree. He looked down at the presents. There were red ones, blue ones, black one, white ones, light red ones, orange ones, grey ones, dark grey ones, and brown ones, of all different shapes and sizes.

Kai carried on humming. He then turned around. Lloyd smirked at him. "Humming are we?" He teased.

Kai stopped. "Oh shut up." He push Lloyd playfully.

Lloyd chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Kai winked at him. "Thanks pal."

Lloyd felt his face heat up. "Yeah!" He said hastily. He turned around to avoid Kai seeing his blush he went and sat on the sofa. 'That was close...'

Kai grinned to himself. He saw that. 'Get's him every time...'

Kai watched the others walk in.

"Hey guys!" Kai said. He was pretending to be cheerful. For his sister. Nya.

"Five more days!" Zane cheered.

"Yup...five more..." Kai sighed. "Five more..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago Christmas Colors._

 _"Jay? What is wrong with you?!" Nya asked Jay. He has been so mopey._

 _"I'm just annoyed with Kai!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"Why?" Nya argued with Jay, "He's done nothing."_

 _"Oh my god Nya. Have you not seen the way he looks at Lloyd?" Jay pointed out._

 _"No. What do you mean?" Nya was confused._

 _" ...Kai is gay." Jay finally said. " I don't like gays..."_

 _Nya shook her head. "God damn it Jay...Kai isn't gay." Nya walked away._

 _"You just don't see it!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"Takes a gay to know a gay." Cole's voice came from behind Jay. "Listen, Jay. I know what you mean. Just lay off Kai. He's got a lot on his chest."_

 _Cole walked off._

 _Jay stood there and huffed crossing his arms. "I'm not gay..."_

 _Kai stood by the Christmas tree still, watching everyone talk. Chitter and Chatter. Kai sighed._

 _"Hey Kai." Zane came over and smiled at Kai. "Are you going to confess yet?"_

 _"Sh!" Kai hushed Zane. "I don't know. He might not even like me back...I have five days."_

 _Zane smirked. "I think he does." Zane walked over to Cole and high fived him._

 _At that very moment Lloyd and Kai looked at each other from across the room at the same time. They quickly looked away and blushed when they spotted each other._

 _Zane pushed Kai towards Lloyd. He then smiled and walked away._

 _"H-hey..." Kai gulped._

 _"Hi Kai." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai smiled back at Lloyd. "How are ya?"_

 _"Good. You?"_

 _"Yeah. I guess so."_

 _"What's up?"_

 _Kai sighed. "Just worried about that promise."_

 _"The singing one?" Lloyd tilted his head sideways, causing his hair to move sideways._

 _"Uh. Yeah." Kai got butterflies._

 _"I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean you do like to do everything first. Also you are supposed to the brave one." Lloyd teased._

 _"..." Kai rolled his eyes. "You like to tease a lot."_

 _"Only to you." Lloyd admitted._

 _"You're mean." Kai joked._

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Five days to Christmas."_

 _"Yeah. The day's have gone quick." Kai nodded._

 _"They have." Lloyd sighed._

 _"You okay?" Kai asked in concern for why Lloyd sighed._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly. "Yeah. I just have some...emotions bottled up that's all."_

 _Kai smiled. "I know how you feel. I got the same problem."_

 _Lloyd smiled. "You do?"_

 _"Yeah. That's why I sometimes just take long walks...or sing..." Kai scratched the back of his brown hair._

 _Lloyd nodded. "Mine are difficult to explain."_

 _"Same here." Kai agreed, they carried on talking. Zane and Cole smiled at each other._

 _"Cole?" Jay stood by Cole. "What do you mean by, you know what I mean?"_

 _"Well. Kai told me and Zane something two months ago." Cole admitted._

 _"Which was?"_

 _"We cannot tell you. Kai does not trust you." Zane cleared his throat._

 _"Kai doesn't trust me?" Jay looked over at Kai and Lloyd who were laughing._

 _"That's what we said." Cole rolled his hazel brown eyes._

 _"Right. So this secret? Does it have anything to do with Lloyd?"_

 _Zane and Cole went silent when the blue ninja asked that question._

 _Jay turned to his friends._

 _Zane and Cole exchanged looks. "..."_

 _Jay was confused._

 _"No..." they said at the same time lying to Jay's face._

 _They could tell Jay didn't believe them._

 _"Hello everyone!" Skylor's voice came from the doorway._

 _Cole and Zane were relieved it gave them a chance to get away._

 _"Hey Skylor."_

 _Kai smiled at Skylor. He then looked at Lloyd, who looked sad._

 _"Lloyd? Are you okay buddy?" Kai asked quietly so nobody else could hear._

 _Lloyd diverted his green eyes away from Kai's. Giving him the signal that he is upset._

 _Kai frowned in confusion. Skylor walked over. "Hey Kai, hi Lloyd." She smiled at them both._

 _"Hey." Kai said. "Nice of you to...drop by." Kai said awkwardly._

 _"Yeah. I know." Skylor said full of herself._

 _Lloyd didn't say anything he just looked away sadly from them both._

 _"What's wrong with you?" Skylor asked._

 _"Can you just give us a second?" Kai asked Skylor. Skylor rolled her contact orange eyes. She walked over to Nya._

 _Kai tugged on Lloyd's green sweater. "Are you feeling okay? As soon as Skylor walked in you became sad?" Kai asked. Lloyd just looked up at him. "Did she do something to you?" Kai asked a bit more sternly._

 _"No." Lloyd said shaking his head. "It's hard to explain...and..." Lloyd trailed off._

 _Kai noticed how nervous Lloyd looked at the moment. He was playing around with his fingers with his other fingers. (A/n: Makes no sense! XD)_

 _Kai frowned sternly at Lloyd. He grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Follow me."_

 _Everyone watched in silence as Kai dragged Lloyd out of the room._

 _Cole and Zane exchanged cheeky smiles._

 _Jay frowned._

 _Nya was confused._

 _Garmadon and Misako didn't really care much._

 _Sensei Wu wasn't in the room at the time._

 _Skylor cared. She followed quietly._

* * *

Kai grabbed Lloyd's red scarf. "Here." He passed it to Lloyd. Lloyd took it and put it around his neck. He noticed Lloyd's light blush. He smiled. 'He's embarrassed..'

Kai opened the door and walked out. Lloyd following. Kai shut the door.

"You said you had a lot on your chest. You said you couldn't explain it. Try letting it out by walking with me. " Kai said.

Lloyd nodded nervously. "Okay...but if I don't talk please don't pressure me."

Kai nodded in agreement.

They began walking in the cold snow.

Skylor close behind.

The snow crunched underneath their feet. Lloyd sighed. Kai waited for him to talk.

The falling snow from the heavens landed on their clothing and faces and in their hair. It would melt instantly when it hit Kai, but it would take a few seconds to melt when it hit Lloyd.

"Since two months ago. I told Cole and Zane a problem I have..." Lloyd trailed off a bit.

'Problem? I told Zane and Cole my problem two months ago...' Kai thought in his head.

"They said that they would help me with my problem, but...now Skylor is here..." Lloyd trailed off again. "I don't think it will work out." Lloyd said.

Kai nodded. Kai lead Lloyd to a field. It had a large tree stump in the middle. Kai sat on it. He gestured Lloyd to sit down next to him.

Skylor hid behind a tree. "What are they saying about me?" She couldn't here, and there were no more trees that were close enough to hear them. Skylor grunted and headed home.

"So. How does Skylor stop this thing?" Kai asked.

"I-I...can't t-tell you." Lloyd said through chattering teeth. He was cold. Kai noticed his shivering. "You okay? Wanna go home?"

"N-n-no." Lloyd said shivering.

"You can move closer to me if it helps..." Kai smiled slightly at his friend.

Lloyd blushed. "Are you sure?"

Kai nodded. "Yup. Fire ninja. Always warm." Kai said. "Nya used to do it. She would snuggle up to me when we were younger."

Lloyd chuckled. "Okay..." He blushed red. He moved closer to Kai. He leaned against his arm. It made half of his body warm. Lloyd turned his head so Kai wouldn't see him blushing.

Kai looked down at Lloyd's hands. He wanted to hold them. He had this urge. He bit his lip. He could feel Lloyd shaking at little.

Kai gulped. "Lloyd? Are you warm enough?"

Lloyd looked at Kai. His scarf hiding his blush. He shook his head slightly.

Kai sighed. "If you want we will go home."

Lloyd shook his head. "No...I wanna stay. I like it here."

Kai smiled. "Yeah me too."

Kai put his arm over Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd tensed up and after a while he relaxed.

Lloyd snuggled into Kai.

Kai blushed.

"Kai...?" Lloyd looked up at Kai. Kai met Lloyd's green eyes with his red ones.

"Yeah?"

Lloyd sighed. A cloud appeared in front of his face. " I..."

Kai watched as Lloyd diverted his eyes away slowly. He then looked at Kai again.

Kai watched in silence. He looked as if he was building up courage.

Lloyd sighed. "I...love...you..." Lloyd quickly looked away.

Kai's mouth dropped. "Y-you do?"

Lloyd gulped he moved away from Kai. He nodded still looking at the red ninja.

"I have...for...a while." Lloyd looked away from Kai's crimson eyes, his face the same color.

Kai smiled. He moved over to Lloyd and put arms around his waist pulling him closer.

Lloyd looked up at Kai.

"I got the same feeling for you too." Kai smiled.

Lloyd smiled. "R-really?"

"Yup!" Kai smiled.

Lloyd snuggled into Kai. He felt warm.

Kai rested his head on top of Lloyd's.

"Wanna head home now?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said smiling.

The both got up. Kai looked down at Lloyd's hand. He slowly took it. Lloyd looked up at Kai ans smiled. Kai happily smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninjago: Christmas colors._

 _Kai and Lloyd walk back through the snow. Hand in hand. They decided to take the back way. They trudged through the snow. Smiling._

 _"Almost home." Kai said._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Kai and Lloyd got to the back door of the house. Kai opened it. He let Lloyd in first. Lloyd walked in. He took off his red scarf and hung it up with the others._

 _Kai walked in and closed the door. They both walked into the living room._

 _Jay tapped Kai. "Can I talk to you?"_

 _Kai nodded. He followed Jay._

 _"What's up with you?" Jay asked._

 _"I don't understand...?" Kai was confused._

 _"...Forget it." Jay rolled his baby blue eyes. "Kai. You're gay ain't ya?"_

 _Kai's eyes widened. "I..."_

 _Jay gave Kai a stern look. "Yeah..."_

 _Jay huffed._

 _"What's wrong?" Kai asked._

 _"I've had a bad experience with...gay's." Jay explained._

 _Kai tilted his head._

 _"I was...forced to do things with one. When I was 14." Jay sighed._

 _Kai's mouth dropped open slightly. "I won't do that Jay. I promise."_

 _Jay smiled. "Thanks..."_

 _Kai gave Jay a friendly hug. "No problem."_

 _Kai walked away from Jay._

 _"Wasn't hard was it Jay?" Nya said from behind him._

 _"No." Jay turned around._

 _"Kai isn't like that person. It's okay Jay. Kai would never do that." Nya said. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Just treat him normally. Don't be horrible to him."_

 _Jay huffed. "It's harder than you think."_

 _"I know Jay. I know." Nya said._

* * *

 _Kai stood by the CD player. He leaned against the wall. Skylor walked over._

 _"Hi Kai." She winked at him._

 _"Hey Skylor."_

 _"How are you?"_

 _Good."_

 _"Where did you go with Lloyd?"_

 _"Out to a field."_

 _"Did he say anything about me?"_

 _Kai thought for a second. "No." He lied._

 _Skylor put on a fake smile. "Okay. Good. Nice to know."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Are you really going to sing on Christmas?" Skylor asked getting closer to Kai._

 _Kai felt uncomfortable. "Yeah."_

 _"Can I maybe get you too sing now?" Skylor asked._

 _"No. Only on xmas..." Kai said._

 _"Are you afraid?" Skylor asked._

 _Kai rolled his red eyes. "Yes..."_

 _Skylor snickered. "Aw...come one just one song?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "No."_

 _Skylor rolled her eyes. "Worth a try." Skylor walked off._

 _Kai sighed. He gulped. "Damn it..."_

* * *

 _Kai woke up from his bed. "Four more days to go...argh!"_

 _Kai got up from his bed. He walked out of his room in his Pjs. He was greeted at the door by Lloyd._

 _"Woah!" Kai jumped._

 _"Oh. Hi. Did I scare you?"_

 _Kai nodded._

 _"I just wanted to give you this." Lloyd handed Kai a small box. Open it on Christmas."_

 _Kai nodded and smiled. Lloyd was already dressed._

 _"I'm gonna get dressed."_

 _Lloyd nodded. He walked off._

 _Kai got dressed._

 _Kai walked out of his room. He walked into the living room, only Lloyd was in there._

 _"Where are the others?"_

 _"Out shopping."_

 _"Oh." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd put something under the Christmas tree._

 _"Who's that for?"_

 _"My dad." Lloyd smiled._

 _Kai nodded. "You're a good son."_

 _"Heh. I try." Lloyd smirked._

 _Kai smiled. Lloyd suddenly passed Kai a red cup. Kai slowly took it._

 _"Hot chocolate." Lloyd smiled. He sat down on the sofa, and switched the TV on._

 _Kai smiled. He drunk some of his hot chocolate. He sat down next to Lloyd._

 _"Four more day's till Christmas!" The TV announcer yelled. "Better start getting your presents, and finding your mistletoe partner. Christmas is near!"_

 _Lloyd and Kai looked at each other at the same time, the both instantly looked away and blushed._

 _The living room door burst open. "We are home!"_

 _Everyone walked in with a smile on their face._

 _Kai took a sip from his drink. Lloyd finished his._

 _Lloyd stood up. "Hey guys." Hey walked over to them. "Whatcha get?"_

 _"Christmas pressies!" Zane exclaimed._

 _"Pressie?"_

 _Zane nodded._

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Okay Zane..."_

Zane and the others put the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

Kai ignored what they were doing and turned the music channel on. This drew everyone's attention. 'Last Christmas' played.

Kai watched the music video. Everyone exchanged looks.

Kai put his cup down.

"...Kai?" Skylor got Kai's attention.

Kai turned around on the sofa so he could face the others. He red eyes gleaming in the outside light. "Why the music channel?"

Kai shrugged. "I'll change it if you don't like it."

"No, no. It's fine just...eh. forget it." Skylor said.

Kai nodded. He turned back around. He carried on watching the music video.

The song slowly ended. The TV switched off. Nya stood there with the plug.

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed.

"You only listen to music if you sing it."

Kai groaned. "Stop...!"

Nya grinned. "Oh come on! You used to do it as a child." She teased.

Kai folded his arms and looked away. Nya groaned. "So stubborn!" She yelled.

Kai rolled his crimson eyes.

He finished his hot chocolate.

He then got up and walked out.

Lloyd and Skylor exchanged looks.

"I think pressurizing him doesn't help." Zane pointed out.

"No, du-...well yeah!" Cole threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe it would help is we left him alone." Zane pointed out again.

"NO, DUH!" Cole yelled.

Zane shook his head.

A gust of cold wind opened the window, allowing snow to come through. Falling onto Lloyd. Kai walked in at that very moment with a little box is his hand. Kai quickly put the red box under the tree. He ran to where the gusts of snow were hitting Lloyd. He shut the windows. Lloyd stood there shivering covered in snow.

Kai melted it slowly. Lloyd shivered. "Damn that's cold!"

Kai sighed. He led Lloyd to the fireplace. Hit lighted it up with his fire. Lloyd stood there. Watching the fire blaze and dance.

The others gathered round.

The flames danced slowly. Kai walked away leaving the others to watch the fire. He went over to the window. 'Snow storm.' He said inside his head.

Kai could hear the winds howling. He sighed, he wanted to take a chance to escape.

Lloyd felt warm once again. He smiled. Lloyd watched Kai from the corner of his eyes. 'He looks so peaceful...'

"Kai?" Skylor called Kai over. Kai walked over.

"Yup?"

"Why won't you sing today?"

"Cuz..." Kai rolled his red eyes. "I...can'."

"Yes you can!" Nya exclaimed.

"No I can't." Kai argued.

"Yes you can!" Nya exclaimed again.

"No I can't!" Kai huffed.

"Yes you can! Yes you can! Yes you can!" Nya said over and over.

Kai gave up. He just rolled his eyes.

"You can Kai, and you know you can! You're just scared of what other people think about it. Just because boys don't normal sing doesn't mean that you can't!" Nya explained.

Kai sighed. "You know what Nya. You're right...I promise. On Christmas. I will."

Nya's face lit up she smiled. "That's my brother!" She hugged him.

Kai smiled he patted her back. Nya let go. "Dad would be proud of your singing voice Kai." Nya said.

Kai smiled at his younger sister.

"Just like how he was proud of his." Nya finished.

Kai sighed happily. "He sure did have a heck of a voice." Kai said to himself. "Thanks Nya." Kai burned out the fire. He walked away from the others.

Everyone smiled at Nya.

Lloyd gave her a thumbs up. "He's gonna do it." He whispered to her.

"Just remember Kai isn't good at keeping promises." Nya warned him.

Lloyd nodded.

"Hopefully. He keeps it." Zane said. "I would like to hear Kai sing." Zane smiled. "All we need is background music I guess."

Cole nodded. "That's easy to get!"

"I know. I'll just get my Falcon to play it." Zane said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kai walked out the room. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise. Even if someone payed him a million dollars.

He sighed deeply. He used to get judged as a kid. He would sing all the time as a little kid. In the school plays he would do solos. He joined the choir. He loved singing.

Kai shook his head. Most importantly. He was planning to ask Lloyd out on Christmas. They both liked each other, but neither have asked each other out. Nobody else but Zane and Cole knew about their feelings... Kai groaned. He dragged his feet into his room. He had a lot on his mind.

Kai shut his bedroom door. He then hit his head on it. "Damn it. They are so pushy!"

Kai forced himself to move to his bed. He landed on it face first. He turned his head sideways, he looked over at his silver alarm clock. It was late. Kai shrugged he was too lazy to change, because of his laziness he just fell asleep in his clothes.

* * *

Kai darted up from his bed when his alarm clock began ringing loudly at 1pm. "Why the heck is my alarm going off?!" Kai yelled.

He leaned over his bed and smashed it to pieces. Kai then layed on his back. "Ugh...Three. More. Days."

Kai got up and changed his clothes.

He dragged his half asleep sleep self out of his room and down the hallway and into the kitchen. He sat at the dining table. He stared down at his Christmas tree shaped pancakes.

"Tired?" Lloyd's voice came from beside him.

Kai yawned. "No..."

Lloyd shook his head. "Of course." Lloyd chuckled.

Kai's eyes fluttered closed.

Lloyd flicked his ear. "Kai. Wake up."

Kai's head shot up. "Huh? I was awake!" He lied.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." Lloyd rolled his green eyes.

Kai huffed. He quickly ate his pancakes.

"So, Kai. How are ya?" Skylor asked.

"I'm...fine." Kai answered confused.

"Okay. So...three days." Skylor giggled.

Kai groaned. "Don't remind me! I got two stupid things to do!" Kai groaned again.

"Two things?" Skylor frowned in confusion.

Kai's eyes widened. "Nothing! Ignore that! Please! I said nothing!" Kai exclaimed waving his arms about.

Skylor grinned. "Oh two things eh? Something special planned?"

Kai gulped he looked over at Lloyd quickly. "Uh..." He blushed furiously.

Everyone frowned in confusion.

"Oh. Kai has got something special planned." Skylor grinned.

Kai tried his best to not look at Lloyd.

"Must have something to do with a someone!" Skylor teased.

Kai's blush increased in color, and it spread further across his face.

"Yup. He's got something special planned." Nya nodded. "I can tell."

"Do tell." Jay said.

Kai''s eyes drifted over to Lloyd. They both caught each others eye. Kai looked away and bit his lip. Lloyd looked away and blushed lightly.

"I can't." Kai managed to say. He was lost for words.

"Why? Does the special occasion have something to do with someone in this room?" Zane asked.

Kai's eyes drifted over to Lloyd again. Kai's blush deepened in color again. He got butterflies in his stomach. He looked away from Lloyd.

"Maybe." Kai said.

"Ooh." Nya teased.

Kai clenched his eyes shut.

His heart was on fire. He breathed heavily. He never felt like this. He got up and quickly walked out.

"I think we took it to far..." Jay gulped.

"No,duh!" Lloyd exclaimed, getting up and going after Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago: Christmas colors._

Kai dragged his feet across the wooden floor landing. His face flushed pure red.

"Kai!" Lloyd called after Kai.

Kai refused to turn around.

Lloyd stood behind him. Waiting for him to respond. Neither of them knew that the others were watching from the doorway.

Kai slowly turned around. His face slightly visible of blush.

"Yeah...?" Kai slowly.

Lloyd gave him a small smile. "Are you okay...?"

Kai sighed. "No."

"..Yeah. I shouldn't of asked that. The others. They took it too far." Lloyd said.

Kai nodded slightly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Lloyd said with a smile. "I'll make sure they stop."

Kai smiled. "Thanks Lloyd." His heart pounded in his chest.

Lloyd smiled brightly. Kai smiled back at him. His red eyes gleaming in the low light.

"Kai. I just want too know. Do you have something special planned?" Lloyd asked.

Kai blushed beetroot red. "Y-yeah..." He said.

Lloyd smiled. "Now I'm curious." He chuckled. "Come on let's go back to the others."

The others who where at the door frame peeking over dashed back over to their seats.

Kai and Lloyd walked back in. Both of them sat down.

"Sorry Kai." Jay said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's okay. I just..." Kai stopped in his tracks of talking.

"You?" Jay urged on.

"Nothing." Kai quickly said. "Forget it."

Jay nodded slowly.

He then exchanged worried looks with Lloyd.

Kai ate his breakfast and waited for everyone else to finish. Once the did, they all stood up and went their own ways.

* * *

Kai placed his cup of water on the table, then Kai yawned and collapsed onto the sofa. Only he and Lloyd went to the living room.

"Kai. Move over." Lloyd pushed Kai playfully.

"No. You can sit on the floor." Kai pointed to the floor.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Kai..." He whined.

Kai chuckled. "Go sit under the Christmas tree."

"Kai..." Lloyd whined again. "Please?"

"No." He giggled.

Lloyd shook his head. He grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him off the sofa.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd laughed. He dragged Kai completely off the sofa. Kai landed on the floor with a thump.

Lloyd laughed.

Kai sat up. He grinned at Lloyd. Lloyd stared at Kai with confusion. Kai grabbed Lloyd's arm and pulled him down next to him.

"Woah!" Lloyd exclaimed.

He landed on Kai's chest.

Both of them blushed furiously. Lloyd wanted to move, but for some strange reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just layed there.

Kai's heart pounded. Lloyd could hear it.

"Kai. Your heart is pounding." Lloyd whispered.

Kai gulped. "I know..."

Lloyd slowly lifted himself from Kai's chest, his arms both sides of Kai..

Both of them noticed each others blush. They both blushed harder when they noticed.

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something but he just closed it.

"Uh..." A females voice came from behind them.

Lloyd jumped and fell backwards. He looked towards were the voice came from. Skylor stood there her eyes wide and mouth gaped open.

Lloyd blushed deeply.

Kai sat up. When he saw Skylor he gulped.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kai exclaimed. "We were play fighting and I pulled him down and we landed like that!" Kai exclaimed again.

"Oh yeah! It sure looked like that!" Skylor yelled.

Lloyd and Kai stood up.

"We swear!" The both said.

The others walked in after hearing Skylor yell.

"It looked like something else to me!" She yelled.

Kai and Lloyd blushed.

"We was play fighting. I pulled Kai off of the sofa. Then he pulled me down to the ground. We accidentally landed like that." Lloyd explained shaking his head.

"Of course! Looked like you was having an extreme make out session!" Skylor exclaimed. Kai took a sip off his drink.

Kai's eyes widened. His heat pounded. His face became red. His butterflies flew out of control. He spat his water out on the floor.

Lloyd blushed deeply. "No! No! No!" He said waving his arms about.

Everyone stared at Kai's reaction to that.

Kai dropped his glass of water. "You seriously think that?" His voice became quiet.

Skylor nodded with a scowl on her face.

The other stood there shocked.

"You think..."Kai put his hand to the top of his forehead. "No...no..." He shook his head. He removed his hand from his head. He sighed deeply.

"Lloyd and I are not a..."Kai stopped talking. He felt his heart pound in his throat. He couldn't talk anymore. It was like he was suddenly paralyzed over the thought of him and Lloyd doing that.

Lloyd's blush faded. Everyone stared at Kai.

Kai shook his head. He looked down at the broken glass on the floor. He crouched down and picked up the bigger pieces and the pieces he could see.

He then put them in the living room bin. The smaller pieces were still on the floor.

Kai exhaled a deep breath.

Skylor scowled. "What kind of trick are you two pulling?!" She yelled still angry.

Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks.

"No trick. We was play fighting." Lloyd repeated himself.

Skylor clenched her fists. "You call you onto of Kai play fighting?!"

Everyone frowned in confusion.

Lloyd groaned in angry. "Play fighting!"

Skylor refused to believe them. "That was not play fighting."

Both Kai and Lloyd groaned in anger.

Skylor scowled at Kai. "Is this what you two do?"

"NO!" Kai screamed. As much as he wished it was...

Everyone flinched at Kai's reaction.

"Just stop!" Kai yelled again.

"Woah. Woah. Kai calm." Lloyd said tugging on his friends shirt.

Kai exhaled a very deep breath. Lloyd tugged on his shirt lightly again. He gave Kai a small smile. Kai blushed lightly and smiled back halfheartedly. He breathed slowly. Lloyd smiled at Kai when his breathing returned to normal. He stopped tugging on his shirt and let go.

Kai just sat on the sofa. He leaned back and watched Lloyd do the same.

"What happened in here?" Nya asked from behind everyone.

"Massive argument. Don't worry sis." Kai said calmly.

Nya nodded, her and the other evacuated the room. Except for Skylor.

"I got my eye on you." She said whilst leaving.

Kai and Lloyd rolled their eyes.

Lloyd felt something warm sit atop of his hand. He looked down. Kai's hand was on his. He blushed. Lloyd drifted his gazed to the fire ninja.

Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Lloyd happily smiled back. He scooted closer to him. Kai took a hold of his hand.

Making him and Lloyd blush.

"You know. I like it when it's just us..." Lloyd said quietly. "I know we're not going out, but it's nice." He said again quietly.

"I know what you mean..." Kai turned his head to Lloyd. "We'll just see how things turn out..." Kai smiled.

Lloyd smiled back. He gripped Kai's hand tighter.

Both of them were happy where they were even though they were not going out...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ninjago: Christmas colors._

 _In Ninjago it was now the 23rd of December. Only two more days._

 _The boys were taking a walk in the snow._

 _"So, where are we going?" Jay asked._

 _"Just a field." Kai said leading the other too the field Kai and Lloyd went too._

 _"Question. Zane how can you wear a short sleeved shirt in the snow?" Jay asked his Nindroid friend._

 _"Ice, ninja." Zane said dully._

 _" . I'm such a turnip." Jay chuckled._

 _"Yup." Everyone said in agreement. Except for Lloyd he went quiet._

 _"Kai can stay warm. Fire ninja." Zane said._

 _"Got that right." Kai grinned._

 _They arrived at the field._

 _"Wow." Cole's mouth gaped open. "So much untouched snow..."_

 _Lloyd stared in awe at the sight once again._

 _Cole felt something cold run down his back._

 _...Snow._

 _"Who threw that?!" Cole instantly knew what had happened._

 _Jay chuckled._

 _"Oh that's it!" Cole picked up snow and threw it at Jay's face._

 _"Oh god."_

 _"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Jay yelled._

 _Kai and Lloyd instantly ducked behind the tree stump they once sat on._

 _Kay threw snowballs at Cole._

 _Cole would throw some back. Zane would just chuck them randomly at either._

 _Lloyd made a ball from the snow. Jay had his back turned. He stood up and aimed. He threw it._

 _He landed right on the back of his head._

 _Jay turned around. He scowled at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled sweetly and waved._

 _Jay threw a snowball. Kai stood up at that moment._

 _It hit Kai straight in the face instead of Lloyd._

 _Cole and Zane stopped throwing snowballs when they saw._

 _"Uh-oh..." Zane hummed._

 _Kai sighed. The snow melted. Kai forced his body to stop being warm. He picked up a load of snow, and threw it straight back at Jay's face._

 _He then turned around and walked away from the tree stump._

"Is that all you got?!" Jay teased.

Kai grinned. He gathered up a lot of snow and made it into a ball. He picked it up. He turned to Jay, he threw it.

Jay's eyes widened. He screamed. "Ahhh!" He jumped out the way. Lloyd ducked.

It hit Zane and Cole.

Kai gulped. "Oops..."

The fight began.

Kai and Lloyd made a snow fortress.

Cole and Zane made one too.

Jay made a igloo.

"My Igloo will kill all your fortresses!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yea?!" Cole provoked. "Prove it!"

Jay opened his mouth. He then closed it. "I have...evil penguins!" Jay then ran into his igloo.

Kai and Lloyd tried so hard not to laugh. They pilled up a load of snowballs behind their fortress.

Kai picked one up. He threw it up in the air lightly and caught it a couple times. He smiled at Lloyd.

Lloyd picked up one too. They peeked over at Cole and Zane's fortress.

They saw Cole standing on top. They both threw a snowball at him.

It hit him twice.

Cole became dramatic. "Oh no! I've been hit!" He pretended to faint. When he fell back he fell off the top. He landed in the soft snow. Eyes closed. Jay laughed from inside his igloo.

"Nuuuuuuu!" Zane fell to his knees. "Man down!"

Lloyd tried to contain his laughter.

A snowball hit the top off Lloyd's head. He had one life left.

Jay smirked to himself. "Gotcha!"

Jay was then hit with four snowballs.

"OUCH THATS COLD!" He exclaimed.

Kai hit Jay with two, Zane hit him with one, Lloyd hit him with one.

Jay fell to the ground. "On no...I'm dead...ah..." Jay's acting skills were amazing...

Zane ran behind his fortress.

Kai walked out from his. Lloyd behind him. Kai kicked a rock through the fortress walls making a hole. Zane appeared in front of the hole. With what seemed to be ice guns.

Kai and Lloyd's eyes widened. "Oh sh-"

Zane began shooting rapid snowballs at the red and green ninja. Kai and Lloyd ran behind their fortress, but that didn't last long.

They were out in the open.

They were soon covered by millions of snowballs.

Kai melted it with his fire. He then helped Lloyd out of the snow case.

Zane died with laughter.

Cole got up from the floor. Jay rose from the dead.

"That was fun!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yes it was!" Zane said. "I won."

"Yup." Kai and Lloyd nodded.

"I loved your acting Cole." Jay said.

"Why thank you." Cole bowed. He then chuckled to himself.

"Yours was terrible." Lloyd laughed at Jay.

"..."Jay sulked. "I know. I know."

* * *

The Ninja sat in a circle on a patch of dry grass. Kai melted a lot of snow and dried the grass.

"Aw man. Christmas is almost here." Cole said.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"Can't wait for my pressies..." Zane said excitedly.

Everyone chuckled.

"Lloyd hasn't come back yet." Kai said. "He went to get something but it's been 30 mins..."

Kai started to worry. "And it's getting dark."

"I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Lloyd stood at the end of a cliff. He watched the water freeze into ice.

He sighed. A mist of breath in front of him. "Damn it. Why won't I just ask already?" Lloyd asked himself.

"Stupid..."

Lloyd's mind drifted to Skylor. "OH that idiotic...thing! I hate her. We was play fighting!"

Lloyd blushed when he remembered what happened. "Oh forget it!"

Lloyd turned around and dragged his feet across the cold snow. He saw the fire Kai had made from a distance.

He came back from the cliff, he sat down and huddled up to Kai slightly. He felt warmer when he sat near him. He yawned he was tired.

"Lloyd. What took you so long? I got worried." Kai asked.

"I was...clearing my head." Lloyd admitted.

Kai nodded. "You okay though?"

"Yeah." Lloyd lied.

Kai sighed lovingly. Thinking it would be ignored.

"Kai? What was that sigh for?" Jay asked catching on to Kai.

Kai chuckled. "Nothing." He lied.

"That. Was a love sigh." Jay said slyly.

Kai shook his head. "No.."

Kai then felt something lean on his left shoulder. Kai turned and looked down, to see the green ninja fast asleep on his shoulder. He blushed.

"Is he asleep?" Cole asked.

Kai nodded slowly.

Lloyd shifted towards Kai a bit more. Lloyd's right arm was up against Kai's left arm.

"Have you...done that thing yet?" Zane asked.

Kai knew what he meant. "No." He lied. He has confessed. He wasn't going to tell them that. Yet...

"He must of been tired." Cole said.

"Yeah..." Kai said blushing again. "Should I wake him up?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Not now. We will leave him to rest for a while." Zane informed them. "That way he can walk home."

"But...isn't being out in the cold going to affect his health?" Kai asked sounding logical for once.

"No." Cole smirked.

Kai tilted his head sideways "Why not?"

"because's he's sleeping on the warmest thing here." Cole grinned.

Kai got what he was getting at he blushed furiously.

Kai then gave everyone a small smile. They all smiled back.

"We know Kai...we know." Jay said.

Kai chuckled. They knew about Kai's crush. 'Jay must of caught on...' Kai thought. He looked back down at the green ninja. He looked so peaceful.

Kai relaxed. "So, what do you guys think about Skylor...and her...act earlier?"

"Well...she might...love you Kai." Cole said.

"Oh great..." Kai rolled his eyes. "I used to like her...but then I found out myself I was gay..."

"What were you two actually doing?" Jay asked.

"Play fighting." Kai said calmly.

"Oh. You must of been in a wrong position." Zane nodded his head.

"Yeah, we were." Kai blushed again.

Snow began to fall gently around the boys. It would melt quickly before it hit the ground, due to the fire Kai made. Half hour passed.

Lloyd began to stir. He blinked his eyes open. The others hadn't noticed.

"I have to admit. It looks cute." Cole shrugged.

'What looks cute?' Lloyd asked himself in his head. Lloyd felt warm. The same warmth he felt when he was near Kai. Lloyd's eyes widened when the three boys looked down at him. 'Wait...' Lloyd felt himself leaning on something. He quickly sat up.

He faced Kai and blushed like crazy. He gulped. Kai and the others just stared at him with small smiles.

"You fell asleep." Kai said with a blushed smile.

Lloyd nodded slowly. His face flushed red and his heart pounding.

"I fell asleep on Kai's shoulder...didn't I?" Lloyd sighed.

Everyone nodded.

"Is that what looked cute?" Lloyd asked looking over at Cole.

Cole nodded.

Lloyd's heart pounced in his throat. He sighed.

"Sorry Kai." Lloyd said looking up at the fire ninja.

"It's okay. You was tired." Kai said with a small smile and shrug.

Lloyd smiled back at Kai.

"You two should go out." Jay said with a shrug.

Kai and Lloyd chuckled. "Nah." They both said,but deep down inside they wanted to be together...


	6. Chapter 6

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _Kai yawned as he got out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Today was going to be cold. Very cold._

 _Kai was the fire ninja, but just in case he put his red sweater over his dark red top. He walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready. He was greeted by the other Ninja, Nya and Skylor. Kai closed his bathroom door behind him and just stared at the others._

 _"Hey Kai." Nya waved._

 _Kai waved back at her. "Hey..."_

 _"So, Wu, Garmadon and Misako are not here today." Jay said. "And, we thought we could go do something, instead of training. I mean two more days!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah okay, but next time can you not lurk outside my bathroom?"_

 _Everyone chuckled._

 _"Yeah." Cole said._

 _Kai smiled at them. "Thanks." Kai walked over to his bedside table. He picked up his phone and shoved it in his trouser pocket. "Where we going?"_

 _"Well..." Cole and Zane exchanged looks._

 _"What?" Kai asked confused._

 _"We was going to leave that up to you..." Skylor said._

 _"Why?" Kai asked._

 _"You go for walks. You find awesome places..." Jay slowly said._

 _Kai nodded. "Okay...well I know a place, but you can't tell anyone else about it."_

 _"Who we gonna tell?" Cole asked sarcastically._

 _"Wu, Garmadon, Misako..." Kai named the people._

 _"Why don't you want them to know?" Lloyd asked quietly._

 _Kai was confused with why Lloyd spoke so quietly. "This place...it's special to me...and well...if they knew I went there...still. I will get in trouble."_

 _"What do you mean by 'still'?" Nya asked._

 _"Wu told me to not go there anymore. Apparently I spend to much time there." Kai said with a shrug._

 _"Is that it?" Skylor huffed._

 _"Well, my dad used to go there..." Kai said with another shrug. "So...I like it."_

 _Everyone nodded slowly. Nya didn't remember that place._

 _Kai yawned. Still tired. "Well...let's go."_

 _Everyone followed Kai._

* * *

 _The ninja and Nya and Skylor walked through the thick snow on the coldest day of the year._

 _Nobody was outside. No cars, no bikes, no people..._

 _It was the coldest day of the year after all._

 _To Zane, it was like any other day._

 _Kai looked behind him. Everyone stopped._

 _Kai turned around. "..." He sighed._

 _What is it Kai?" Nya asked concerned._

 _"Just...don't look at any pictures okay?"_

 _Everyone frowned in confusion._

 _Kai stopped at a black door. He pulled keys from his pocket. He put it in the door and turned it. He slowly opened the door. It opened with a creak._

 _Everyone walked in slowly. Kai switched on the light._

 _"Woah..." Jay said._

 _Kai closed the door._

 _It was Nya and Kai's first family house. Which they didn't spend much time in. That's why she didn't remember._

 _Kai walked in front of the others. "Please. Just don't touch anything..." He said. "Come on."_

 _Kai lead them upstairs. Into a door which had 'Kai and Nya' carved into it._

 _"Wait? This is your house?" Skylor tilted her head._

 _"Nya and I's first family house." Kai smiled slightly. He pushed the door open._

 _He walked in._

 _"Make yourself at home." He said._

 _Everyone rushed in._

 _Jay and Cole sat on the bed. Nya sat on the sofa with Skylor._

 _Zane sat on a arm chair._

 _Kai stood by the door._

 _Lloyd went to the corner of the room and sat on a chair that was there._

 _Kai shut the door._

 _"This is where me and Nya slept." Kai chuckled. "Oh boy...the things Nya did when she was little."_

 _"Hey! Shut up!" Nya yelled._

 _Kai chuckled. "I won't tell. I come here a lot. No one knows this place still exists..." Kai said. " I stay here sometimes." Kai shrugged._

 _"So that's why..." Zane tapped his chin._

 _"Yup. Although...I'm mostly downstairs." Kai nodded. "I'll show you that later."_

 _"Awesome. So what should we do here?" Jay asked._

 _"Talk, play games...tell secrets?" Skylor suggested._

 _"Awesome! "Jay exclaimed._

 _Kai smiled at his friends. His eyes drifted over to Lloyd who seemed really quiet today._

 _Everyone noticed Kai went quiet. They stopped talking. They all turned their heads to where Kai was looking._

 _Lloyd was looking down at his feet._

 _Kai frowned in concern. "Lloyd?" He called his name._

 _Lloyd looked up slowly at Kai._

 _"What's up?" Kai asked, walking over to him._

 _Lloyd shifted away from Kai slightly. He didn't say anything. He just looked at him._

 _Lloyd's heart pounded. He knew exactly why he wouldn't speak or do anything, and why he looked sad. Lloyd sighed. He was trying to stay away from Kai. He was trying to keep a distance, because he always seemed to do something to make himself or Kai blush. Lloyd didn't know that Jay knew about his love for Kai. He knew Zane and Cole knew though. Lloyd just wanted to save Kai the embarrassment. Just because of what happened the night before..._

 _When Kai didn't get a response he really started to worry._

 _Kai exchanged looks with Jay._

 _Kai looked back over at the green Ninja, who was staring at his feet again._

 _Kai sighed. "Come on. Tell me outside." Kai stood up and walked outside the room._

 _Lloyd looked up at the others and followed him slowly._

 _Kai smiled at the others and shut the door._

 _Kai waited for Lloyd to say something._

 _Lloyd shook his head._

 _"You scared that they can hear?" Kai whispered._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Kai grabbed Lloyd's wrist. "Come on." Kai lead him downstairs. He walked through a doorway, and it lead to a snow filled Garden, there was a bench out there._

 _Lloyd and Kai sat down._

 _Lloyd exhaled a deep breath._

 _Kai watched as Lloyd shivered slightly._

 _"Cold?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd nodded. "I'm wearing a thin jumper..." He said quietly._

 _The were upstairs, watched from the window._

 _"I wonder what he's saying..." Jay said._

 _"Sh..." Cole said. "We can try listen.."_

 _"We're to high up you idiot!" Skylor huffed._

 _Back in the garden Kai waited for Lloyd to say something._

 _"Well, I just...wanted to stay away from you." Lloyd looked up at Kai._

 _Kai frowned in confusion. "D-did I do something wrong?"_

 _Lloyd sat up straight. "No!" He blurted quickly._

 _Kai exhaled a breath of relief._

 _"I just wanted to save you the embarrassment...I always make you blush. You make me blush...and I always do something stupid when I'm around you..." Lloyd said quietly._

 _"Are you doing this because of yesterday?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly._

 _Kai gave him a small smile. "You don't need to do that."_

 _Lloyd turned his head to Kai. "Why...? I rather you not get pestered..."_

 _"It's fine Lloyd. I like it when I'm around you..." Kai admitted._

 _Lloyd blushed lightly. He then shivered because of the cold._

 _Kai smiled again. He took off his jumper and gave it to Lloyd. Lloyd took it slowly._

 _"Are you sure...?" Lloyd asked, seeing that Kai only had a short sleeve top on._

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah. Fire Ninja, remember?" Kai chuckled._

 _Lloyd nodded. He put it on. It was warm. It was to big for him, you couldn't see his hands it went over them. It went just below his waist._

 _Kai smiled. Lloyd blushed again._

 _"Thanks..." He smiled._

 _"Anytime." Kai said._

 _Lloyd looked at the snow. "Are you going to be okay?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."_

 _Lloyd looked over to Kai. "If you get cold, you have it back okay?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Okay."_

 _The others that were being stalkers exchanged looks._

 _"Why he do that?" Skylor asked._

 _"He might of been cold." Zane said._

 _"Yeah. I guess." Nya nodded._

 _They watched as the Lloyd shifted closer to Kai._

 _Jay smiled at Cole and Cole returned it._

 _"Lloyd?" Kai spoke to his crush._

 _"Yeah...?" Lloyd answered._

 _"Do you want to..." Kai stopped himself form talking for a few seconds. "go...back inside?"_

 _Lloyd nodded. He stood up at the same time as Kai, the jumper still hiding his hands._

 _They walked into the house. The other heard them walking up the stairs, the scrambled to their seats._

 _Kai opened the door and walked in. Everyone smiled at him. He found that weird but he went and sat down on the end of his bed. Lloyd sat next to him, with Kai's jump still on._

 _"So, Lloyd you okay now?" Skylor asked through gritted teeth._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"Why are you wearing Kai's jumper?" Nya asked._

 _"I got cold..." Lloyd blushed lightly. "Kai gave it to me.." Lloyd looked over at Kai._

 _Kai smiled slightly at him._

 _"That's nice of you Kai." Skylor fake smiled._

 _Kai's smiled widened._

 _"Anyway! Let's tell secrets!" Jay exclaimed._

 _"I think we should head home..." Cole said._

 _Skylor saw a picture on a table form where she was sitting. She walked and picked it up._

 _It was a picture of Kai and Nya with their parents. Next to it, was a picture of just Kai when he was little. Next to that one was a picture of Kai and Nya. Just them, they didn't look as happy as they were in the first one. Finally, next to that one was a picture of Kai and his Father. Kai was smiling, but Skylor could tell it was a fake one, and it looked as if the picture was taken when Kai's father was ill. Then she saw one of his father and mother. She turned it over. It had writing on the back._

 _It said, 'To Kai, Love is right around the corner, Don't forget us. Love- Mummy and Daddy xx.'_

 _Everyone watched Skylor look at the picture. Kai looked up, "Skylor...please put those down.." He asked quietly._

 _Skylor showed two pictures to him. "What happened here?" She pointed to the first one, the one that was him when he was younger with his ill dad._

 _Kai's gazed drifted to the picture. "Just put it down please..."_

 _Skylor put the first one down. She then read out the words on the back of the last one._

 _Kai stood up. He walked over to Skylor. He took the photo from her. "Please..."_

 _Skylor went and sat back down._

 _Kai's eyes scanned all the photos. His eyes stopped on the one, which was in his hands._

 _He read the back again._

 _He sighed. He out the photo in his pocket._

 _"Can we go please?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah." Cole said. He could tell Kai was getting sad. 'Great one Skylor...Amber...female...dog...' He thought._

 _Everyone walked out. Except for Kai._

 _The others stood by the door._

 _"Bye Mum...bye dad..." He said quietly. "I miss you..." A lump formed in his throat, his eyes teared up. 'No Kai...don't...' He exhaled a deep breath, and left._

 _They walked out the house. Kai locked the door behind him._

 _They all walked back slowly without saying a word._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors_

Kai snapped opened his eyes. He frowned in confusion when Lloyd was leaning over him, blushing.

Lloyd scrambled up. Kai blinked twice and sat up. He turned to where not just Lloyd but the others were standing. Lloyd was blushing furiously.

"Lloyd..." Kai said Lloyd's name. He noticed that Lloyd just picked up something and was now holding red.

"I tripped..." Lloyd pointed down to Kai's PS3 controller.

Kai nodded. "Oh...Sorry."

Lloyd shrugged.

Kai got up from his bed. "What do you guys want?"

"We wanted to check if you was know Yesterday? Lloyd was going to wake you up...but..." Cole stopped talking.

Kai nodded. "I'm fine. I was just...upset."

Nya gave Kai a small smile. " Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm all good." Kai yawned.

Lloyd handed Kai folded up clothing. He wasn't looking at him though.

Kai took it. "My jumper?"

Lloyd nodded. He took two steps back and looked down.

Kai put it in his chestier draws. He grabbed clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. When he walked out, only Lloyd and Skylor were in the room.

"Today is Christmas eve." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah." Kai smiled. "We all get to open one present."

Lloyd smiled.

Skylor also smiled. "Yeah we do, come on we're doing that now."

* * *

As the three walked into the living room, Nya squealed with excitement. "Thank you Jay!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nya put what she got from Jay around her neck. It was a necklace with her Phoenix sign she had on her dress.

Jay blushed lightly. "You're welcome."

Kai and the other joined in on the circle.

"Kai, Lloyd and Skylor you are the only one who haven't opened your presents." Garmadon said with a smile.

"Go pick out the ones you want." Misako said with a bright smile.

The three stood up. Kai pick out the small red box Lloyd gave to him a few days back, Lloyd picked up a green small box. Skylor picked up a small orange one.

They re joined the circle.

Skylor opened hers, it was a picture of everyone including herself. "Oh, thanks guys." She smiled.

Lloyd slowly opened his box. He opened the cardboard, Kai blushed when he saw it was one of his presents he got for Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled brightly. He chuckled to himself. He gently pulled it from the box, it was a small teddy bear, holding a little box with a bow on top saying 'Laugh.' The bear was grey with a black star around it's left eye. He smiled and held it in his hand.

"Who's that from?" Skylor asked.

Lloyd looked in the box. He saw a small note on the bottom of the box. "Don't worry." Lloyd said.

Kai blushed lightly.

"Kai? Are you going to open yours?" Wu asked.

Kai opened his box after taking of the wrapping paper.

Lloyd blushed red when he noticed he gave that too him.

Kai opened his box. He smiled showing his white teeth. His present that he got from Lloyd, was a baby dragon statue holding a heart. Kai smiled. . He saw a note on the inside bottom of the box.

Lloyd and Kai read the note's on the bottom of their boxes.

'To Lloyd. Thanks for always being there for me. I love you. ~Kai'

'To Kai, Thanks for looking after me. I love you. ~Lloyd.'

Both Kai and Lloyd blushed lightly when they read the last part. The glanced at each other and smiled.

"What you get Kai?" Cole asked.

Kai showed them the baby dragon statue.

They all smiled. "That's cool." Nya smiled.

Kai nodded. "I know." He careful placed it back in the box.

"I love early pressies..." Zane said looking at his new pair of shurikens he got from Sensei.

"Me too!" Cole said staring at his coupons for free cake. "Yum..."

"Same goes for me!" Jay said whilst swinging a lightning chain around.

Wu and Garmadon nodded. They both held a Yin & Yang badge.

Misako held a heart pillow. Obviously from Garmadon.

Everyone smiled at each other.

They all stood up. Putting their wrapping paper in the bin.

"Can't wait till dinner Zane!" Jay exclaimed.

"I better get started on that, it's almost ten. It's gotta be ready at six." Zane scrambled off.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining table gaping at the food presented to them.

Zane took his seat. Everyone was already digging in.

Zane ate quietly.

"OH MY GOD!" Jay screamed. "This is amazing!"

Zane smiled."Thanks."

Everyone gobbled up there food like there was no tomorrow.

Some ate quickly some at quietly.

Jay finished his. He pushed his plate aside. Cole did the same. Followed by Nya, Garmadon, Wu and Misako.

Lloyd, Zane and Kai were still eating.

"So. Tomorrow is Christmas!" Jay squealed with excitement.

"And Kai also has to sing." Nya hummed teasing her brother.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was just starting to forget about that.

Everyone finished their dinner. They pushed their plates.

"Thanks Zane." Kai smiled.

"No problem." Zane grinned.

* * *

After dinner everyone sat on the sofa to watch a Christmas romance movie.

They sat spread on to three sofas.

One one, was Wu, Garmadon Misako and Zane. Misako and Garmadon resting their head on each other. They sat in the exact order.

On the other was a three seater, was Cole, Jay and then Nya. Jay and Nya snuggled up. On the last sofa, was Skylor, Kai and then finally Lloyd.

All watching a movie about how a high school boy found his love under the mistletoe.

They watched in awe as the boy asked the girl why she was standing under the mistletoe.

Jay and Nya usually watched romantic movies. They snuggled up closer.

Kai's eyes drifted over to Lloyd. 'Tomorrow Kai. You can do it...' He encouraged himself. 'It's not that hard.' He smiled to himself. 'Heh...under the mistletoe.' Kai rolled his eyes. 'That will never happen.' His eyes drifted over to the front of the Christmas tree. Just to the side of it was a stick, it had mistletoe tied to the end. Every year, Jay and Cole put it up just in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas. Kai smiled to himself.

He turned back to the Tv. He watched as the boy and girl confessed their feelings.

He smiled.

The film credits soon scrolled up the screen. Everyone watched them in silence. Jay and Nya sighed happily. Everyone stood up. "Come on! The quicker we sleep the quicker Christmas comes!" Jay exclaimed, running out he room.

Everyone slowly walked out and headed to their rooms.

Lloyd tapped Kai on the shoulder before heading to bed.

Kai turned around.

Lloyd gave him a small smile. "Thanks...for the gift..."

Kai smiled at Lloyd. "Anytime buddy!Oh and thanks for mine!" He ruffled his hair.

Lloyd smiled. He slowly turned and walked away. The night ended there. Now they sleep till Christmas day morning...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _(a/n: This Fanfic is going all the way up too new years eve btw XD)_

 _Kai shot up from his bed. "Christmas." He whispered to himself. He shot up and got changed, putting on his red jumper Lloyd wore._

 _He opened his front door and ran into the living room. Everyone looked really excited._

 _"Hey guys!" Kai said cheerfully. Everyone waved._

 _"Hey Kai! Merry Christmas!" Skylor winked at him._

 _Kai smiled. "Merry Christmas." Kinda weirded out that Skylor did that..._

 _Kai looked around for Lloyd. "Where's Lloyd?"_

 _"He hasn't turned up yet." Zane said with a shrug. "He should hurry up I would like to open up my pressies..." He complained._

 _Kai chuckled._

 _Lloyd walked through the door frame. "I'm here."_

 _"What took you so long?" Jay complained._

 _"I was in the shower..." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _"Well...Sensei..." Cole looked at Wu excitedly._

 _All the Ninja became little children when Sensei nodded._

 _They all squealed and began collecting their presents from under the tree._

 _They all sat in a circle opening their presents. The other joining in too._

 _"Oh my god! New Scythe!" Cole exclaimed._

 _"New PS3 game!" Jay yelled._

 _"New tools." Zane smirked._

 _"New shirt." Kai smiled._

 _"New dragon reins." Lloyd chuckled._

 _They carried on ripping open the wrapping on the boxes and smiling and laughing and thanking each other. The room was filled with presents and wrapping paper. It took them about two hours to do all of that. It was now 12pm.(A/n: It takes me at least three XD)_

 _Which the boys had to clean up. Kai put the last of the wrapping paper in the bin. "Awesome."_

 _He walked over to his present pile. He picked up a new book he got. He turned it over so he could read the blurb. 'Hariku is a girl with a strange gift. Travel with her through different dimensions and problems.' Kai smiled. "Awesome...mystery book." He said to himself._

 _Kai turned around. Everyone was smiling at him._

 _"What?" He asked. Still holding his book._

 _Nya giggled. "You know what..."_

 _Kai tilted his head. Then it came to him. He groaned. "Oh..."_

 _Nya giggled again. "We'll give you time to think about the song."_

 _Kai shook his head. He sat down on the sofa and began reading his book, Jay played his new video game. Cole joined in._

 _Zane added some cool new things to his Falcon._

 _Misako enjoyed looking at some new maps._

 _Sensei Wu enjoyed his new teapot._

 _Garmadon liked his new staff._

 _Nya played around with new necklaces and shoes._

 _Lloyd sat and watched the others, holding the teddy Kai have him._

 _Kai turned the page in his book. It was getting intense._

 _He thought slowly drifted to his song choice. '...I dunno...I don't even want to do this...I can't do this...ugh...' Kai closed his book. He leaned on the arm rest and rested his head in his hand. 'I could pick something Christmases. Or not...'_

 _He sighed. 'I guess I could back out...but I promised didn't I?' Kai looked at the others, they were all doing there own thing. 'I'll see how long I can go without them reminding me...' He decided mentally._

 _Kai watched Jay beat the crap outta Cole on his new game._

 _Lloyd was pretty excited about hearing Kai sing again. He smiled to himself._

 _Kai rolled his eyes when Cole and Jay began arguing._

 _"Uh-uh. You cheated!" Cole exclaimed._

 _"Nu-uh!"_

 _"Uh-huh!"_

 _"Nu-uh!"_

 _"Uh-huh!"_

 _"Oh shut up." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _Jay and Cole shut up. They just played the next game._

 _"So, how was everyone's presents?" Skylor asked._

 _"Great!" Jay said whilst pausing the game. Jay smiled. "I loved mine."_

 _"Same." The ninja said._

 _Nya walked past Lloyd and put a Christmas hat on his head. "Merry Christmas, as a teen."_

 _Lloyd chuckled. "Thanks." He adjusted the Christmas hat so it was on right._

 _Kai had to admit, Lloyd looked cute in a Christmas hat._

 _He and Lloyd caught each others eye they quickly turned away and blushed lightly. 'oh right...today is the day...' Kai groaned loudly in annoyance._

 _Everyone turned to him._

 _"You okay?" Nya asked._

 _"Yeah! I was just...thinking." Kai chuckled nervously._

 _"About...?"_

 _"Stuff, you wouldn't understand." Kai smiled slightly._

 _Nya nodded. She turned away._

 _The others stared at Kai for a brief moment before turning away._

 _'They haven't said anything yet...I might get away with not singing!' Kai said mentally. Kai slowly got up and creeped out of the room he smiled to himself when he made it._

 _He began to slowly walk down the hallway. Smiling to himself._

 _"Ahem..." Skylor stood behind him._

 _Kai stopped and flinched. He slowly turned around. "Yea?"_

 _"Where are you going?" She hissed._

 _"To my room." Kai lied._

 _"Get in here." Skylor pulled Kai back into the room. Kai huffed_

 _"Chose your song yet?" Nya asked._

 _Everyone was looking at Kai._

 _"No."_

 _"Well..." Nya pushed Kai up in front of the Christmas tree. "You gotta pick one!"_

 _Kai got nervous. He got butterflies. Zane's Falcon sat on a tree branch of the Christmas tree, with a menu on his stomach. It had tons of Christmas songs. A-Z._

 _Kai stood there with his eyes wide looking at the menu. He gulped. He really didn't want to do this..._

 _He turned to the others._

 _They all had smiles on their faces._

 _Kai exhaled a shaky breath. "I..." He paused. "Can't..."_

 _Nya and Lloyd groaned._

 _"Come on Kai! You promised!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _"Yeah!" Nya agreed._

 _Kai turned to the group, their smiles had vanished._

 _"I can't..." Kai repeated himself._

 _"Please Kai." Nya begged._

 _Kai sighed. He looked over at the falcon and then over at the others._

 _He couldn't decide. Yes? or No?_

 _He shook his head. 'Come on Kai!'_

 _"I can't." He chickened out. "I just...can't bring myself to do it." He admitted._

 _"Kai...you promised..." Lloyd huffed. He hated it when promises where broken._

 _"I know!" Kai exclaimed. "But...I just can't!" Kai huffed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Come on Kai...please? For everyone?" Lloyd tried to negotiate with Kai._

 _Kai looked at the people his stood before. "..."_

 _"Please?"Lloyd said again._

 _"I can't..." Kai finally said again._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes. Nay rolled hers and the others sighed._

 _Kai put his hands in his pocket. He felt something inside._

 _Lloyd began to walk out slowly._

 _Kai pulled out the picture of his mum and dad. He smiled. The others watched. He turned over the picture. He read that message at the back again._

 _'To Kai, Love is right around the corner, Don't forget us. Love- Mummy and Daddy xx.' He exhaled a deep breath._

 _He watched as Lloyd picked up his teddy Kai gave him from the table. He was about to walk out. Kai knew it._

 _'If he's not going to do it...I should just go...' Lloyd thought in his head. Annoyed that Kai didn't keep his promise._

 _Lloyd heard slight twinkles of background music._

 _He stopped at the door._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the PRESENTS_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _Kai sung lightly, looking over at Lloyd._

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

 _Everyone stared in awe._

 _Lloyd slowly turned around._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _And I don't care about the PRESENTS_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my STOCKING_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _Lloyd knew this song was directed towards him. He walked back over but he stood to the side of Kai._

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_  
 _Kai looked at Lloyd._

 _I won't make a list and SEND it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer CLICK_

 _Kai began avoiding eye contact. His face covered with blush._

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_

 _He hit every note perfectly._

 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see my baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby..._

 _Kai stopped the music slowly faded. His blush increased in color. He looked down._

 _Everyone began clapping._

 _Nya smiled at her brother. "Well done Kai! "_

 _Kai smiled slightly. 'Can't believe I just i did that...'_

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled at him._

 _"Uh oh..." Jay gulped._

 _"What?" Kai asked looking over at his blue friend._

 _Cole followed Jay's eye line. "Oh...crap..."_

 _Kai frowned._

 _"Look up Kai."_

 _Kai and Lloyd both looked up._

 _Kai and Lloyd blushed furiously. Mistletoe..._

 _The both stared at the Mistletoe._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks._

 _The other watched Kai and Lloyd's expressions._

 _Kai and Lloyd at each other and then the others. Blushing like crazy._

 _Skylor huffed. "You don't have to do it." She rolled her eyes. Jealous._

 _"You do, otherwise it's bad luck till next Christmas." Nya said._

 _Kai and Lloyd's blush increased in color._

 _This was awkward...Kai looked back at the Mistletoe. He shook his head._

 _Kai and Lloyd caught each others eye. The stood their staring at each other. Both blushing, hearts pounding and butterflies flying._

 _Cole and Zane exchanged smiles._

 _The others watched._

 _Garmadon and Misako smiled at each other. They knew..._

 _Kai muttered under his breath. "God damn it..."_

 _Lloyd heard. He smiled. The he gazed away from Kai. He the gazed back._

 _'Just do it already!' They both yelled mentally._

 _"Just don't do it." Skylor said._

 _"I think Kai doesn't want bad luck." Nya said huffing._

 _"No...I don't" Kai could barely say, he was so love struck he could hardly talk._

 _Kai exhaled a deep breath._

 _Lloyd watched as Kai shifted his eyes back over to his._

 _Kai suddenly pulled Lloyd towards him by the sweater. Kai kissed him for 3 kissed back when he did. He then pulled away, took a step back. He looked away blushing. Lloyd couldn't say he didn't like it. Skylor gasped. 'God damn...it..'_

 _Lloyd was shocked when he did that. His heart pounded._

 _Everyone stared in absolute awe. Cole and Zane grinned at each other._

 _Kai and Lloyd stayed still. Lloyd's heart just kept pounding. He was surprised the other couldn't hear._

 _Kai looked back over at Lloyd. He opened his mouth slightly, but he shut it after, giving Lloyd the impression he wanted to say something._

 _Lloyd smiled at him slightly._

 _Kai smiled back._

 _"Come on..." Cole whispered. No one else heard him. " Tell him..." Zane heard him say that._

 _Kai looked over at Zane. Zane nodded._

 _"Whatever happens don't judge." Zane quietly said to the others._

 _They all frowned in confusion except for Jay and Cole._

 _Kai and Lloyd just smiled at each other, both blushing._

 _Lloyd slowly turned around and walked out the door, but not before he turned and smiled at Kai again._

 _Kai stood there smiling to himself._

 _"Didn't know you had it in you Kai." Nya said slowly._

 _"Well...he is..."Kai stopped himself before carrying on._

 _"He is?" Nya urged._

 _"Nothing." Kai shook his head. "Well you got what you wanted. I sang." Kai walked out._

 _Cole gestured the others to slowly and quietly follow. The adults stayed behind._

 _"Ah..love...remind me of us Misako..." Garmadon sighed._

 _"Yes. It does." She agreed._

 _"Indeed." Wu admitted._

* * *

 _Kai knocked on Lloyd's bedroom door. He was going to do it._

 _The door opened. Lloyd smiled when he saw Kai._

 _Kai walked in. Lloyd shut the door._

 _The other stood by the window peering in. Like the stalker they are..._

 _Lloyd stood in front of Kai._

 _"Lloyd...I need to ask you something.." Kai said slowly._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly, with a small smile on his face._

Kai smiled at Lloyd. "Will...you...be mine?"

Lloyd nodded.

Kai's smile extended. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to ask that..." Lloyd admitted.

Kai chuckled. "I've been building up the courage."

Lloyd and Kai's eyes locked. They smiled at each other.

"You make my heart pound." Kai said.

"Same goes for you." Lloyd chuckled.

Lloyd kissed Kai on the forehead. Kai blushed.

The stalkers who were watching them stared in awe.

"Come on. Let's go." Jay said.

the other nodded and followed. Skylor, she was jealous. She really was.

Kai smiled. Lloyd was already in his Pjs. Kai was in his clothes.

"You wanna stay here?" Lloyd asked blushing slightly.

Kai jumped onto Lloyd's bed.

"Take that as a yea." Lloyd climbed in and went under the covers.

Kai did the same.

Lloyd snuggled into Kai's chest. Which Kai did not expect. Kai slowly and hesitantly put one arm over Lloyd. Lloyd just snuggled closer.

Kai's never done that with anyone before, not even his sister.

Kai pulled Lloyd a bit closer. Lloyd smiled. Kai slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Kai..."

"Night Lloyd."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _Kai slowly fluttered his eyes open. Today was boxing day, and Christmas day, was the best day of his life. He smiled to himself. He looked down at the still sleeping Lloyd. He pulled him closer to his chest._

 _Lloyd snuggled in closer. Kai loved being this close to Lloyd. He sighed happily._

 _Lloyd opened his eyes. He looked up at Kai. "Hi...Kai." He blushed lightly._

 _Kai smiled at him. "Hey."_

 _Lloyd and Kai sat up slowly. Lloyd adjusted himself so he could lean on Kai's shoulder. Lloyd's bed faced the door. So anyone the walked in could see them, but at that moment they didn't care._

 _They were just enjoying the moment. Kai leaned his head a top of Lloyd's. Both of their hearts pounded._

 _They both closed their eyes, and smiled._

 _"You know...I really like snuggling with you." Lloyd laughed lightly. "It's nice, and it make makes me smile."_

 _Kai sighed happily, and opened his eyes. "I like it too." He smiled._

 _Lloyd opened his eyes and looked up at Kai. "I've never done this before..."_

 _"Haven't you?" Kai asked._

 _"No..." Lloyd admitted._

 _"Well...people don't know what they are missing." Kai chuckled._

 _Lloyd smiled and got up from the bed. Kai did the same. He remembered he slept in his clothes, he didn't care. No one would notice._

 _Lloyd got changed when Kai wasn't looking. He yawned._

 _Kai and Lloyd sat back on the bed. They leaned back on the bed frame._

 _The both sighed, "Do you think the others are up?" Kai asked._

 _"Most likely." Lloyd nodded._

 _"Yeah. Should we just stay in here?" He asked._

 _"Yeah." Lloyd said._

 _Kai kissed Lloyd on the cheek, making him blush. Lloyd leaned back on Kai's shoulder._

 _The door slowly opened. Lloyd sat up quickly. Just in time too..._

 _The other Ninja, Skylor and Nya waltzed in._

 _Lloyd and Kai shifted away from each other slightly._

 _Lloyd gazed over at the Christmas hat Nya placed on his head on Christmas day. He just looked at that for awhile. He then looked over at the others._

 _"Kai?" Skylor frowned. "This is where you were?"_

 _"Uh yeah..."_

 _"We went into your room this morning, to wake you up...but we couldn't find you. So we came to wake up Lloyd instead." She explained._

 _Kai blushed lightly. "Yeah...I woke up early." He scratched the back of his neck._

 _Lloyd looked over at the others. He caught Zane smiling at him with that look saying. 'I know...'_

 _Lloyd looked away and glanced over at Kai._

 _He blushed lightly. He smiled to himself and looked away._

 _"Why did you come in here anyway?"Skylor asked._

 _"I had to tell Lloyd something." Kai lied._

Lloyd smiled and nodded. "Yeah he did." He giggled slightly.

'He seems so happy...' Kai mentally thought, looking over at Lloyd.

Lloyd's smile beamed. He and Kai stood up.

"So you didn't do anything else...?" Skylor hissed.

Lloyd and Kai blushed and smiled. "Nothing else."

Everyone walked out into the living room.

Lloyd and Kai smiling the entire time. They would take down the Christmas decorations on New Year's eve.

Skylor sighed. "So, what we doing today?"

"I dunno." Cole shrugged. "Something fun?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Kai nodded.

"I agree." Lloyd smiled. This is the happiest both of them ever felt.

"How about we go for a walk somewhere?" Nya asked.

Kai nodded. "Let's go."

Lloyd grabbed his red scarf from the coat rack. The others grabbed theirs. They wrapped it around their necks. Kai and Zane didn't need one.

They began walking down the long roads of Ninjago.

"Where we going?" Nya asked.

"Yeah Kai..." Skylor growled.

Kai stopped and turned around. "I dunno...where do you guys wanna go?"

Nya thought for a second. "Uh...let's see..."

Jay took Nya's hand. "We could go and sit somewhere."

"How about where we had that awesome snowball fight?" Kai recommended.

Everyone nodded.

"You guys had a snowball fight?" Nya asked.

The boys nodded.

Lloyd and Kai chuckled. Kai lead them to that place again.

* * *

When they got there. Kai happily cleared out a place for them to sit.

They didn't need a fire place yet. It was still daylight. Even though it was cold.

They all sat in a circle. Kai and Lloyd still smiling.

Jay pulled out a mini radio. "I brought this...in case we get bored."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

Jay put it on the tree stump. It was controlled by his Iphone.

"So guys? What was the best present you got for Christmas?" Cole asked everyone.

"My new PS3 game!" Jay exclaimed.

"Most likely the new tools I was given." Zane nodded his head.

"I would say, my cake book...mhmmm...cake." Cole said dreamily.

"The necklace Jay got for me." Nya pointed to the necklace.

"I would say the picture." Skylor sighed.

"What about you two?" Nya asked.

Kai and Lloyd were smiling dreamily.

"I would say...Lloyd..." Kai said without thinking.

"I would say...Kai." Lloyd said without thinking.

After around two seconds of realization. Kai and Lloyd blushed deeply.

Cole and Zane smiled at the two. Jay and Nya exchanged looks. Skylor frowned.

"I'm sorry what...?" She hissed.

Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks.

'Did I really just say that?' Kai asked himself mentally.

They blushed like crazy.

They looked away from each other with a small smile on there faces.

Then it hit Skylor. "Oh...come on..." She said out loud. "You two are you?"

Kai and Lloyd looked over at Skylor. They gulped. "Well..." Lloyd began.

"uh well..." Kai said slowly.

"...Uh." They exchanged looks.

"...Maybe." The both said. Blushing furiously.

Skylor's mouth dropped. "Really? Are you joking? Please tell me your joking!"

Lloyd and Kai just gave her a small smile. "We are joking..."

Skylor huffed. She looked away angry.

Jay cleared his throat. "Can we lighten up the mood?" Jay pressed something on his Iphone. A song dripped from the radio.

The others began talking whilst listening to the music.

Kai and Lloyd just stared at each other paralyzed by their eyes. Smiling. The snowflakes gently falling around them.

Zane noticed that Kai and Lloyd where just staring. He tapped Jay's shoulder and pointed. Jay tapped Cole's and pointed. Nya and Skylor realized they stopped talking. They turned to Kai and Lloyd.

Lloyd just giggled slightly. He managed to divert his gaze away from Kai.

The song changed. 'Evacuate the dance floor' surrounded the atmosphere.

Lloyd and Kai just chuckled and looked over at the others.

They all smiled, they carried on talking.

"Oh yeah!" Jay exclaimed. Talking to Nya.

"Hey, Kai." Lloyd was standing up. "Follow me." Lloyd held his hand down to help Kai up.

Kai took it. Lloyd let go.

Zane watched as Lloyd led Kai into the forest. He smiled.

Skylor turned her head over to where Kai and Lloyd were.

"Hey...?" Skylor pointed.

"Where did they go?" Nya asked.

Zane chuckled.

Everyone turned to Zane.

"You know don't you..." Cole said slyly.

Zane pointed over the forest. "They went in there."

"Now I'm curious..." Jay groaned.

"Come on. Let's not be stalkers...for once." Cole chuckled.

Skylor frowned. She got up when the others weren't looking she went the way Zane pointed.

* * *

Lloyd lead Kai to the forest. "We can be alone here."

Lloyd and Kai sat on a log, that was nearby.

Kai took Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd looked over at Kai and smiled.

"I knew you had the urge to do that when we were sitting down..." Lloyd said.

"To do what?" Kai asked.

"To hug me...I could see it in your eyes." Lloyd smirked.

Kai blushed. "Uh."

Lloyd chuckled. "It's okay."

Kai pulled Lloyd in for a hug.

Lloyd happily hugged back.

After a minute or so, they both let go of each other, but they held hands, both of them.

The got stuck in the world of each others eyes.

Lloyd placed his lips on Kai's. Kai closed his eyes when Lloyd did and kissed him back. They both turned their heads slightly.

Lloyd put his arms around Kai's neck, Kai snaked his arms around his waist. Pulling him closer.

The both blushed furiously and their hearts pounded.

(A/n: I feel so dirty writing this XD)

Lloyd opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kai to slip his tongue in.

Lloyd did the same. Kai managed to push Lloyd's back onto a tree. Both exploring each others mouths. Soft moans emerging ever now and then.

The red head creeped through the forest. She peered her head around a tree. She couldn't believe her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand. She frowned. 'I can't believe it...' She screamed mentally. Right there in front of her, was Kai and Lloyd, sharing a sweet moment together. 'I knew it!'

She heard a moan come from Lloyd. 'That...idiot. I gotta do something...to break them up. I have to do it before new years eve...'

Skylor watched for a bit longer. She heard Kai moan. She shook her head. She ran off to the others.

* * *

Skylor joined the others. Hoping they didn't notice she left.

"Yeah, Kai's singing was awesome!" Nya giggled.

"Not as awesome as you." Jay said kindly. Nya blushed. "Aw Jay..."

Cole rolled his eyes. Zane smiled. "When will Kai and Lloyd return?" He asked everyone.

"Hah. Not any time soon." Skylor scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

Skylor sighed. "Nothing."

Cole and Jay exchanged looks. "You followed them didn't you?"

"Yes..." Skylor growled.

"You saw something too?" Nya asked.

"Yes." Skylor growled clenching her fists.

The others stood up. "Show us." Zane said.

Skylor smirked. "Okay..." She didn't know the others knew.

She slowly lead them to were

Lloyd and Kai were.

* * *

Kai and Lloyd parted. Both of them smiled. Lloyd sighed happily.

Kai did the same. They both moved away from the tree. They stood in front of the log.

"That was...amazing." Lloyd said slowly.

"What was?" Cole's voice came from behind them.

The both turned around.

They jumped.

"Oh. A bug." Lloyd lied, blushing.

Kai nodded.

"What did you see?" Nya whispered to Skylor.

"Make out session..." Skylor whispered back. "We didn't get here in time..." She whispered to the others.

They nodded slowly.

They stared at Kai and Lloyd.

"What were you two doing?" Jay asked.

Lloyd and Kai exchanged looks. Lloyd then giggled and smiled, suddenly he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and snuggled into his chest. Kai was shocked at first, but after a few seconds. He smiled and put one arm behind Lloyd's back and pulled him close. Lloyd closed his eyes and smiled.

Kai's eyes met with the others. He smiled slightly. Zane gave him a thumbs up. Jay and Cole smiled at him. Nya made a small 'aw' sound. Skylor frowned.

Kai blushed lightly. He sighed happily.

"I love you Kai..." Lloyd said out loud.

Kai blushed red. "I love you too Lloyd." He smiled.

Lloyd giggled.

'He's really happy...' Kai thought.

Skylor had to process what happened. "Hold on...You two are going out?!"

Lloyd nodded, his eyes still closed.

Zane smiled. "They've like each other for a while now."

Skylor growled.

"Yup." Cole agreed.

"I've never seen Lloyd or my brother this happy before." Nya admitted.

Lloyd's smile widened.

"It's actually...cute." Jay said slowly.

Kai and Lloyd blushed.

"Thanks...I guess." Kai said. Lloyd stopped hugging Kai. When he stopped he took Kai's hand.

"Let's go." Lloyd said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Lloyd and Kai walked through the orange door. Still holding hands. They let go when they got to the living room, the others still behind.

They walked in.

"Welcome back." Wu said. "How was you walk?"

"Good." Zane nodded.

"Nice to hear." Garmadon said with a smile. "How about you Lloyd?" He noticed Lloyd was staring off into space.

Lloyd snapped out of his dreamy thought. "Huh?"

"How was the walk?" Garmadon repeated.

"Oh..." Lloyd blushed. "Great."

"You seem love struck Lloyd...everything okay?" Misako asked.

"L-love struck? How can you tell?" Lloyd blushed.

"Well, for one. You were blushing when you waked in. Two..you keep spacing out, and recently you've been smiling dreamily." Misako smiled.

Lloyd blushed deeply. He glanced over at Kai. Garmadon saw that. He smiled.

"...I see." He said.

Lloyd gulped. Wu looked over at Kai. He was blushing deep red.

"Kai...are you not telling us something?" Wu slyly asked.

Kai shook his head.

Wu smiled. "Are you sure?"

Kai nodded.

Wu slyly smiled. "Right..."

Drinks were handed out by Wu. "A new drink, Misako made."

Jay gulped his down. "Yum!" He exclaimed.

Zane drunk his. "Not bad."

Cole drank his. "Nice."

Nya and Skylor were taking sips from theirs. "I like it."

Lloyd slowly drunk his.

Kai doing the same. Conversations started. Kai and Lloyd stayed silence.

"So, Kai." the room went silent. Garmadon stood by Kai.

Kai put his cup down. He looked over at Garmadon.

"Was Lloyd your first kiss?"

Kai's face went deep red.

Lloyd spat out his drink. His face went red.

Jay and Zane laughed at Lloyd's reaction.

"You know...under the mistletoe." Garmadon teased.

Kai nodded slowly.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Nya exclaimed.

"And Lloyd..." Wu stood by Lloyd.

Lloyd turned his head.

"Was Kai your first...love?"

Lloyd blushed, not that his face wasn't red enough.

Nya giggled.

Lloyd nodded slowly.

"Isn't that sweet..." Misako laughed.

Lloyd and Kai stood there blushing deep red.

Lloyd shook his head and smiled. 'Whatever...best Boxing day ever...'

Kai and Lloyd exchanged happy smiles.

(A/N: This was not re checked. I was lazy...)


	10. Chapter 10

_+Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _(A/n: I would like to thank everyone for the really kind reviews. Originally this was supposed to stop xmas day. BUT! I got so many nice reviews I was like let's make it stop on new years eve! xD)_

 _Kai was alone in the living room. It was the 27th of December. Kai was writing down lyrics to a song he was making up. He was tapping his foot along to his music. His had his red headphones plugged in. He was humming along to the tune. 'Monster' was the tune he listened too. It had such a beat the Kai couldn't help but to hum and sometimes sing to it._

 _Little did he know the the others stood in the door way observing him, trying their best not to laugh._

 _"Monster how should I feel, creatures lie here looking through the window..." Kai sung. He carried on scribbling down the lyrics to his song he was making up, and tapping his foot._

 _Kai closed the note book. He sat back and carried on singing along. He thought the others were still out._

 _"Monster how should I feel, creatures lie here looking through the window...Monster...Monster...Monster...Monster..looking through the window." Kai nodded his head to the beat._

 _Nya giggled slightly. Lloyd creeped behind Kai. The others following._

 _"Monster..." Kai sung again._

 _Lloyd covered Kai's eyes with his hands._

 _Kai stop singing. He blushed..."You guys...heard that...didn't you?"_

 _Lloyd moved his hands. He leaned over Kai. "Yup." He said with a big forced on happy smile._

 _Kai looked up at Lloyd. "Damn it..."_

 _Nya giggled, "It's fine."_

 _Kai smiled at Lloyd. Lloyd smiled back. Lloyd jumped over the sofa and sat next to Kai._

 _Skylar growled she thought she already taught him a lesson._

 _The others spread themselves across the three sofas._

 _Kai turned to Lloyd. "How ya doing anyways?"_

 _Lloyd turned to Kai. "I'm good." Lloyd looked away._

 _Kai frowned. 'Was that a...no it couldn't of been he hasn't fought today...' Kai mentally asked himself._

 _"Lloyd look at me." Kai said loudly._

 _Everyone turned their heads to the two._

 _Lloyd slowly turned his head to Kai._

 _'How could I of not noticed!' Kai's mouth gaped open slightly. Underneath Lloyd's left eye, there was a cut, it wasn't small...it was just hard to notice._

 _Everyone frowned in confusion._

 _"...Lloyd..." Kai sounded serious. "Where did you get that cut?"_

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. He gulped. "C-cut?"_

 _Kai frowned. "Don't act like you don't know about it..."_

 _Lloyd gulped again. "I dunno..." He lied._

 _"The one under your eye...it looks new...very...new." Kai said sternly._

 _Lloyd sighed. "I..."_

 _Kai frowned again. 'Why does he look so scared?'_

 _Zane came over. He looked under Lloyd's eye. "I agree...that is a new cut.. Zane frowned. "Where did you get that?" The others walked over. They all noticed and stood behind Kai._

 _Lloyd shakily looked over at Skylor, she cut her hand across her neck and frowned._

 _Lloyd gulped again._

 _"Do you have any other cuts...?"_

 _Lloyd shifted his shoulder slightly. "No..."_

 _Kai noticed the way Lloyd shifted his shoulder. He gave Lloyd a stern look. "Where did you get that one?"_

 _"Most likely...a tree did it." Lloyd lied._

 _Kai didn't fall for that. He crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."_

 _Lloyd shifted his shoulder again. It hurt. Skylor hurt him. She told him to stay away from Kai. She cut under his eye and made two massive cuts on his shoulder, which had stopped bleeding. Lloyd didn't make it seem as if he wanted to be near Kai. He just acted natural. It wasn't suspicious. Until he sat next to Kai._

 _Lloyd sighed. Skylor also threatened to kill him, and send his father back to the cursed realm. He didn't want that. 'Amber bitch...' Lloyd cursed in his head._

 _Kai saw how Lloyd shifted his shoulder again in an awkward matter, he began to worry. 'Did someone attack him last night?'_

 _Lloyd looked down. 'I gotta come up with something!'_

 _Skylor hoped to god he wouldn't tell. She growled again._

 _"Lloyd...tell us." Cole said concerned._

 _Lloyd shifted his shoulder again._

 _Kai stared at his shoulder. Red began to stain his green jumper. Kai's mouth dropped. "Lloyd...your...shoulder."_

 _Everyone stared at his shoulder._

 _'Oh crap...' Skylor gulped._

 _Lloyd turned to his shoulder. He gulped. 'Oh balls...'_

 _Lloyd just stared at the red stain that expanded in size._

 _Kai got really worried. "Lloyd! What happened?!"  
Lloyd just looked up at Kai. 'Come on please...get it...' He glanced over at Skylor, who gave him the death stare. _

_Kai followed Lloyd's eye line. He looked back. 'Skylor...' He pretended to exchanged looks with Zane._

 _Lloyd back at Kai with a look in his eye begging for help._

 _Kai realized. "Oh...so that's how your going to play..." Kai mumbled to himself._

 _Everyone frowned in confusion._

 _"What?" Nya asked._

 _"Nothing." Kai shook his head. "Forget it. Come on Lloyd. Let's fix...your shoulder." Kai stood up._

 _Lloyd slowly followed Kai out. He felt Skylor's eyes burn through his soul as he walked past her._

* * *

 _Kai lead Lloyd to his bathroom in his room. When they entered he locked the door._

 _"What did Skylor do to you?" Kai's voice went all soft. He rolled up Lloyd's green jumped arm. It reviled two bloody long cuts. Lloyd took his jumper off, he had a tank green top underneath._

 _Kai's jaw dropped. "W-when did she do this?"_

 _"Last night." Lloyd said sadly. "She...told me to stay away from you...she cut under my eye and here." He pointed to his shoulder. "She said, if I didn't she would kill me and send my dad back to the cursed realm..."_

 _Kai's eyes went all soft. "I'd never let her do that too you."_

 _Kai pulled Lloyd in for a small hug. Lloyd returned the hug._

 _"I can't believe her..." Kai shook his head. He went over to the cabinet, which was on top of his sink, and opened it. He pulled out a first aid kit._

 _Lloyd sat on the floor._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd with soft eyes. Lloyd could tell he was still angry inside._

 _Kai sat in front of Lloyd. "Did she do anything else?"_

 _Lloyd_ _quietly shook his head._

 _Kai brought out anti spray and sprayed it on Lloyd's shoulder. He flinched._

 _Kai hated the feeling of hurting Lloyd._

 _"Sorry...but this will sting." Kai warned Lloyd._

 _He gently, wiped away the blood on Lloyd's arms. Lloyd kept flinching._

 _"Ow.." Lloyd flinched again._

 _Kai stopped for a second. "I really am sorry..."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _Kai cleaned the last of his blood. Lloyd's shoulder stung._

 _Kai brought out a bandage._

 _"You okay?" He asked._

 _"Yeah..." Lloyd smiled slightly._

 _Kai stared into his eyes. He gazed away. "If I was there I would of stopped her..." Kai sighed._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Don't blame this on yourself..."_

 _Kai sighed. "Sorry..." He began to gently rap the bandage around Lloyd's shoulder. He finished doing it._

 _"Want anything for your cut?" He asked._

 _Lloyd shook his head._

 _Kai looked down. "I can't believe she did this too you..."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Kai looked up._

 _Kai helped Lloyd up after standing up himself. He pulled Lloyd in for another hug. "I won't let her do that again. I promise."_

 _Lloyd nodded into Kai's chest. Kai took Lloyd's hand and unlocked the door. Kai got out one of his tops. "Here. Put this on. I'll clean yours later."_

 _Lloyd slowly took the top Kai gave him, it was a short sleeved red top. He took off his green one and put it on. It was a tad to big for him. "Ya done?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah...thanks." Lloyd said. The bandage was still a little visible it peered out the end of the shirt._

 _Kai turned around._

 _Lloyd blushed lightly when Kai smiled._

 _"Not to bad in red." He chuckled._

 _Lloyd smiled._

 _"You gonna be warm enough?" Kai asked._

 _"Yeah. I already got my fire." Lloyd smiled at Kai._

 _Kai blushed lightly._

 _Lloyd hugged Kai. "Thanks..."_

 _Kai hugged him back. "Anything for you."_

 _Lloyd looked up and gave him a kiss on the nose. Kai blushed and then smiled. They both walked back into the living room._

 _"Welcome back guys!" Jay exclaimed. "How's your shoulder Lloyd?"_

 _"Fine." Lloyd lied. It stung, badly._

 _Cole noticed Lloyd was wearing one of Kai's shirts. "Lloyd...why are you wearing Kai's shirt?"_

 _Lloyd blushed lightly. "The one I was wearing underneath my jumper also...had blood on it...so Kai gave me this." Lloyd tugged on the bottom of it._

 _Cole nodded. "Cute."_

 _Skylor growled. 'He's gonna get it tonight...cuts everywhere...'_

 _Kai shot him a dirty look._

 _"Heh. Sorry." Cole gulped._

 _Kai tried not to show his anger, but he was really...really angry. Especially at Skylor. Lloyd could tell Kai was angry. He could tell by the way he had his fists clenched and his shoulders were tense._

 _Lloyd sighed deeply, causing Kai to look at him concern. Lloyd sort of flinched in pain. His shoulder really hurt. The cuts were deep. Kai stared at Lloyd with worry in his eyes._

 _Lloyd gripped his shoulder._

 _'Was he pushing down this pain before?' Kai gulped. 'What has she done to Lloyd?'_

 _Lloyd was pushing down all the pain before. He was still trying to do it now._

 _"Lloyd?" Jay called his name,"How bad is you shoulder?"_

 _"Pretty bad." Lloyd said. "Two really deep cuts...and they sting like hell..."_

 _Jay's mouth dropped slightly. "What happened?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. Jay looked over at Kai._

 _Kai mouthed. 'You'll find out soon.'_

 _Jay nodded. He passed it round to the others._

 _Skylor smirked.'Better lock your door Lloyd...'_

 _Kai and Lloyd sat down. Lloyd still gripping his stinging shoulder._

 _Kai gently rubbed Lloyd's back in a comforting matter. "It'll be fine. It'll only sting for a little bit longer."_

 _Lloyd nodded. He looked up at Kai and smiled._

 _Skylor got up and walked past Kai and Lloyd flicking her red hair back in the process. Kai scowled when she did._

 _Zane noticed the way Kai reacted. "Something is up with Kai..." He whispered over to Cole._

 _Skylor walked out the room, giggling quietly to herself._

 _"What do you mean?" Cole whispered back._

 _"When Skylor walked past, he scowled...a really angry scowl." Zane explained._

 _"Oh crap." Cole whispered._

 _"Yeah. I know." Zane nodded._

 _Kai clenched his fists. Lloyd watched in silence. As did the others._

 _"K-Kai...are you okay?" Jay stuttered. He already had to give himself a note to never get on Kai's bad side._

 _Kai sighed angrily. "I' ." He said through gritted teeth._

 _"You do not sound fine." Zane said with a raise of the eyebrow._

 _Lloyd exchanged looks with a worried Nya._

 _Skylor walked in. "I'm sure he's fine. Isn't that right Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd froze in place._

 _Kai clenched his fists again, he gritted his teeth._

 _"Kai, care to tell whats wrong?" She said in a soft gently voice._

 _Kai looked away from everyone._

 _"Well, I guess it's nothing." Skylor giggled. "Unless Lloyd...did something he shouldn't of."_

 _Lloyd gulped. He looked over for Kai for help._

 _Kai looked straight back at him._

 _The others had no idea in which was going on._

 _Skylor just smirked at Lloyd. Lloyd shuffled towards Kai._

 _"What is going on?" Zane asked._

 _"Oh nothing..." Skylor giggled._

 _"Lloyd? Can I talk to you outside?" Skylor grinned._

 _Lloyd froze in place again._

 _Kai frowned._

 _"Come on." Skylor pointed to the door. "Out there." She grinned._

 _"I don't think Lloyd wants to talk to you..." Kai said trying to act calm._

 _Skylor rolled her eyes. "What did he tell you?"_

 _"Nothing." Kai lied. He exchanged looks with Zane, who was frowning with confusion._

 _"Then you don't have a problem?" Skylor giggled._

 _Lloyd looked back at Kai._

 _Kai looked down at Lloyd. He could see the fear in his eyes. The eyes said it all._

 _"I..." Kai sighed. He couldn't do anything but hurt Skylor...but he didn't want to do that. He couldn't let Skylor know Lloyd told him. He had to think of something._

 _"You...?" Skylor urged._

 _"Alright. Before we carry on. What is going on!" Cole yelled._

 _Lloyd and Kai looked over to Cole. Kai stood up. Lloyd doing the same. He sort of stood behind Kai._

 _Cole noticed how Lloyd was sort of cowering behind Kai._

 _"Create a distraction." Cole whispered to Jay and Nya._

 _"Skylor!" Nya got up and went over to her. "Can you help me find Wu?"_

 _Skylor sighed. "Well..."_

 _Jay got up too. "Yeah come on." He sort of dragged her out the room Nya following behind._

 _They left. Lloyd sighed._

 _Kai turned around._

 _"You okay?2 He asked worry running through his eyes._

 _The other two ninja stood up and stood next to Kai._

 _"What happened?" Cole asked._

 _"Skylor happened..." Lloyd's voice trailed off._

 _Cole and Zane exchanged looks. "Skylor happened?"_

 _Kai shook his head. "Doesn't matter."_

 _Zane nodded. "It's getting late...we should head to bed."_

 _Cole nodded._

 _"Thanks for creating a distraction." Kai said._

 _"Anytime...I could see it in your eyes that you were worried Kai...and Lloyd was...scared."_

 _They both nodded._

* * *

 _Lloyd layed back on his bed._

 _Kai layed back next to him. Both of them in their_ _Pjs._

 _Lloyd shuffled close to Kai. They had the lamp on._

 _"You okay?" Kai asked, whilst rolling over to his boyfriend._

 _Lloyd shook his head and rolled over to Kai. "It hurts...it really stings."_

 _Kai draped an arms over Lloyd. "I know. The pain will go away soon."_

 _Lloyd snuggled into Kai's chest. "I know I've suffered worse pain...but this just hurts."_

 _"I know Lloyd...and what she said about your dad, and killing you. I won't allow that." Kai sighed._

 _"There...was one more thing she said..." Lloyd said sadly._

 _"What was that...?" Kai asked gently, hearing the sadness in Lloyd's voice._

 _"She..."_

 _(A/n: Has not been edited. I was tired...XD)_


	11. Chapter 11

Ninjago: _Christmas Colors._

 _"She what Lloyd?" Kai asked gently, gazing over at the little Christmas tree Lloyd had in the corner of his room._

 _"She...said...she would, destroy everything I loved if she had too...and she's even kill you..." Lloyd looked up at Kai._

 _Kai and Lloyd sat up._

 _"Lloyd you kno-" Kai was cut off._

 _"I don't want her to do that..." Lloyd shook his head. "I rather die, than see you be killed..."_

 _Kai smiled sweetly at Lloyd. "She can't do anything to me. She wouldn't dare."_

 _The door to Lloyd's bedroom creaked open._

 _Kai jumped up._

 _Nya and the ninja walked in. Kai sighed and sat back down._

 _They were holding pillows and blankets._

 _"We're staying in here tonight." Nya said with a smile._

 _"Uh? Why...?" Kai asked._

 _"Lloyd seemed scared earlier. So we are here to protect him." Cole smiled._

 _"Uh..." Lloyd nodded._

 _"Tell us what is so bad about Skylor..." Zane said._

 _Lloyd looked away for a second, "She hurt me..."_

 _Zane frowned. "That explains the blood."_

 _"She said she would...kill me and send my dad back to the cursed realm...and..." Lloyd trailed off._

 _Zane and Cole exchanged looks._

 _"And take away everything I love..." Lloyd finally finished, Zane and Cole shook their heads._

 _"She really said that?" Nya gasped/_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"What a bitch..." Jay cursed._

 _"Jay!" Nya pushed him._

 _"Sorry." Jay chuckled._

Lloyd pulled his cover up over his chest.

He watched as the other layed down their sleep ware to the right of Kai and Lloyd.

They all sat up.

"So, Kai why are you in here?" Nya asked.

"I'm not letting Lloyd out of my sight. I won't let Skylor hurt him again!" Kai said determined.

Lloyd smiled behind Kai.

Zane caught it. He smiled himself.

Kai sighed. "I can't believe her..."

Kai turned his head over to Lloyd. "I've lost a lot, I don't want to lose anymore..."

Lloyd shuffled towards Kai, he lied back on his bed. Kai did the same.

The boys, and Nya, watched in silence smiles on their faces.

Kai was facing away from the others. He rolled over, the others could see him snuggled into Kai's chest as soon as he did. Kai's face lit up red.

Nya smiled at her brother. Kai smile back. Kai put an arm over Lloyd. Their legs intertwined.

"Aw...how cute." A female voice came from the door. Skylor stood there.

Kai and Lloyd sat up.

"Skylor..." Zane hissed.

"That's me." She giggled. "Lloyd, what did I tell you last night?"

Lloyd looked down. "To stay away from Kai..." He mumbled.

"And I come here and I find you snuggling with him..." Skylor hissed.

Lloyd looked down.

"Skylor. What the heck! "Kai yelled. "What are you doing?!" Kai stood up. "You're crazy!"

"Pfft...I did it for you Kai." Skylor grinned.

"Me?! I don't want this to happen for me!" Kai exclaimed. "You're a psycho!"

Skylor laughed. "A psycho for you..."

Kai's mouth dropped. "Skylor...I don't like you in the way!"

"Skylor. Just leave!" Nya yelled. "You're a psycho!"

"Oh hush." Skylor hissed.

The other three ninja stood up, they stood by Kai's side.

"Look, amber bitch." Cole huffed. "There is four of us, and one of you." Cole smirked.

"Yeah, but I recently touch all of you didn't I?" Skylor chuckled.

"Oh crap..." Cole shook his head. "She's got our powers!"

Kai growled.

"Stupid master of...whatever." Jay complained.

Lloyd went and sat by Nya.

"It's okay Lloyd. She won't make it past them."

"Also, I have your weapons..." Skylor grinned. She moved from the door, right there was Kai's and Jay's and Cole's and Zane's weapons. On the floor.

"How?!" Cole yelled.

"I got my ways..." Skylor smirked.

Kai frowned and clenched his fists. He wouldn't let her hurt Lloyd again.

"I also got this." Skylor held up the teddy Kai got Lloyd.

"H-How'd you get that?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...let's see...I'm not telling you." She slowly ripped the head off of it. It fell to the floor, the stuffing falling slowly to the ground behind it.

Lloyd's mouth dropped.

"There's one thing you love." Skylor grinned at Lloyd. (A/n: Oh shit! She's becoming a Yandere! AH nooo DX)

She took a step forward. Zane stood in her way.

"I don't think so..." Zane rolled his eyes. Skylor grabbed Zane's arm. Zane frowned.

She then sent a shock of Jay's electricity through his arm.

Zane began to short circuit. "Gah!" He fell down to the ground, twitching.

"Zane!" Everyone called out.

Cole scowled. "Oh come on! That's cheating!"

Skylor tutted. "Tsk Tsk. Dumb robot!"

"He's a nindroid!" Jay exclaimed. "Not a robot!"

"Oh hush!" Skylor shot a flame of fire at Jay. It hit Jay's face and gave him a burn mark. He fell back. "Ouch!" He yelled. He gripped his face. Around his eye was burnt.

Kai growled. "Stop Skylor!"

"No!" Skylor hissed.

Cole took a few steps forward. Skylor froze his feet.

Cole growled. "Hey!" He couldn't pry his feet. He went to bend down and smash it, but Skylor froze his hands.

Kai went to melt the ice, but Skylor then in cased it in stone.

"Tsk Tsk.." She wagged her finger.

Lloyd stood up. Nya shuffled back.

Skylor began walking in Lloyd's managed to hit him once. Giving him a nose bleed.

Kai jumped in front of her, he put a arm out in front of Lloyd protectively.

Cole kept trying to escape. Jay got up, but Skylor turned and froze him. "Crap!" Jay yelled from inside the ice.

Jay and Cole watched. Zane slowly turned his head still twitching.

"Where is Garmadon when you need him?" Cole yelled.

Skylor frowned. She then smirked. She ran her fingers from the top of Kai's chest and along his chin. "Well...maybe you could move for me?"

Kai shook his head.

Lloyd gulped.

"I'll have to kill you then, i'll do anything to make him miserable." Skylor scowled.

"Why? What's that going to achieve?" Kai asked.

Skylor grinned. "Well...I know what it will, but you won't."

Skylor went to push Kai out of the way, but Kai grabbed her wrist and gripped it tight.

The red head was surprised.

"Don't...even try it." Kai gritted his teeth.

Skylor tried to pry her wrist from Kai's grip.

She couldn't. She scowled at Kai.

Kai put on a smirk. Skylor frowned.

"If I let go, you better get out!" Kai yelled. "I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Skylor growled. "Fine."

Kai let go. Skylor turned and walked out.

She slammed the door in the process.

Cole managed to escape. He helped Jay out by punching the ice. Nya ran over to Zane.

Cole and Jay went over to Kai's side.

Kai turned to Lloyd, he was pinching the bottom of his nose. Blood trailed down from his nose, across his mouth and dripped from his chin.

Lloyd simply just smiled at Kai.

Kai frowned. "How could you smile? You're nose..."

"I'm just happy...that's all." Lloyd smiled again.

Kai shook his head. He dragged Lloyd into his bathroom.

Lloyd sat back on the floor. The others standing behind him. Kai handed him something the clean up his nose.

Lloyd held it to his nose. Whilst Lloyd did that, Kai cleaned up the blood under his nose. Kai threw the tissue in the bin. He sighed.

Lloyd gave Kai a small smile.

"Why do I feel like this is my fault?" Kai asked himself.

Lloyd frowned. "Kai...it's not your fault." He breathed out his mouth. "It's nobody's fault."

Kai shook his head. He helped Lloyd up. They all walked out the bathroom. Lloyd still holding the thing under his nose, until the bleeding stopped. He threw it in the bin.

His nose stung like his shoulder.

Lloyd climbed into his bed. He lied back. He turned and expected Kai to be next to him, but he was sitting on the end of the bed with his head hung low.

Lloyd exchanged sad looks with the others.

The green Ninja, crawled to the end of the bed. behind Kai. He just sat there. Kai sighed.

Lloyd went to tap him, but he withdrew his hand. He looked over at the others again. They nodded.

Lloyd tapped Kai twice.

Kai slowly turned around.

"It's not your fault..." Lloyd gently said.

"How...?" Kai sighed.

"It's mine Kai...if I didn't fall for you...none of this would of happened. I mean...if I didn't find you so attractive I wouldn't of fell in love. I don't care if Skylor threatens me...I know you'll be by my side..." Lloyd smiled slightly. Kai turned to Lloyd completely.

Kai smiled. He then blushed red.

Lloyd blushed red too.

Lloyd opened out his arms.

Kai dived into his arms. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's back. The others watched in silence as Kai hugged him tightly. Something sharp hit the wall...


	12. Chapter 12

_Ninjago: Christmas Colors._

 _(A/N: So...I was told that Skylor being evil was kinda forced. Let's just say...I don't support Kailor...just no. And that the reason she's evil is because she really jealous and she planned to tell Kai something. I know those people who support Kailor all want to slit my throat now. I'm very sorry...if I upset anyone. Please just don't kill me. I have other shipping stories to write! GAH! Oh and I don't know how...but a reviewer read my mind...XD You'll see what I mean..)_

 _The sharp object hit the wall and stayed in it's place. Lloyd and Kai looked over to it. It had paper attached to it. Lloyd reached over and pulled it off._

 _The others gathered around. "This isn't over yet." Lloyd read. He turned his head over to Kai, who frowned. He turned his head away._

 _"I won't let her do anything. Okay?" Kai said, getting under the covers and lying back._

 _Cole pried the knife out the wall. He threw it out the window. "We won't either." Cole then smiled._

 _Lloyd smiled whilst getting under neath the covers. The others went back to their beds on the floor next to Lloyd's bed._

 _Kai was fast asleep._

 _The others fell asleep._

 _Lloyd was still awake in darkness, waiting to be hurt. He slowly closed his eyes and rolled over. Drifting into darkness._

* * *

 ** _Lloyd struggled as he was taped down to a chair, he wiggled around in his hold. His mouth taped. His arms strapped to the chair, his legs tied down to the end of the chair legs. Evil laughs emitted from the dark room. Lloyd began to panic._**

 ** _He felt something sharp hit him in the shoulder, it was then pulled out, blood dripped quickly and fell to the floor. It stung and hurt. He was then stabbed in the same place, and this time, the knife was moved around and twisted in his shoulder, causing Lloyd to scream muffled pains._**

 ** _He was then shot twice in the leg. He screamed again tears running down his face. 'Am I being murdered!' He yelled to himself in his head. 'Please stop!' He yelled in his head again._**

 **He was then cut across the chest. The knife was pulled out, the blood dripped and dripped the oxygen that was getting to it made it hurt like hell. A thousand volts of pain shot through his body. He looked up, he saw deep amber eyes.**

 **"Stay away. He's mine. I won't let anyone get in the way..." The voice hissed. A sharp large butcher knife was lifted in the air Lloyd watched in horror as it came crashing down.**

 _Lloyd shot up and yelled from the top of his lungs. Waking the others up. Loud foot steps were heard in the hallway the door shot open. Wu, Misako and Garmadon ran in. Lloyd breathed heavily. Kai switched on the lamp. It lit up the room._

 _Lloyd slumped down into a ball. 'Did that really happen?' He asked himself. Garmadon ran to the end of the bed._

 _"Lloyd! Are you okay? What happened?" His dad asked in complete concern._

 _Kai watched as Lloyd shook his head. 'The way he screamed...' Kai leaned over. "Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd slowly looked up, fear in his eyes._

 _Kai sighed. 'Nightmare...' He shook his head._

 _"Nightmare...?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd nodded very slowly._

 _"About?" Garmadon asked._

 _Lloyd looked up at his dad. "Sk-" Lloyd stopped himself._

 _"Tell him Lloyd." Jay demanded._

 _"Skylor..." Lloyd gulped._

 _"Skylor? Why her?" Misako asked._

 _"She..." Lloyd shook his head. He looked down._

 _"She's been...torturing Lloyd...I guess you could say." Cole said._

 _"Excuse me?" Wu tilted his head._

 _"Exactly." Jay nodded._

 _"Is this true?" Wu asked Kai and Lloyd._

 _The both nodded._

 _"She...did this." Lloyd showed his dad the cuts he was given. "And she gave me a nose bleed."_

 _Garmadon frowned. "Where is she?!"_

 _"I don't know..." Lloyd sighed._

 _"What was your nightmare about?" Kai asked._

 _"Well...I was..." Lloyd couldn't say it. His eyes just widened to the thought of it. He then gulped. "Guns...knifes...evil laughs...tape...rope...butcher knife. Blood...death.." He said. He let out a shaky breath._

 _Kai frowned. "She really has scared you, hasn't she..?"_

 _"Yea..." Lloyd gulped._

 _Garmadon growled. "That bitch. I swear to you, she won't do anything...I'll do something about her first!"_

 _(A/N: Sorry this is so short. XD I was writing this at a really late time, and my mum was being a bumhole and not letting me on my laptop XD)_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone. This is Otaku. Green-hat2001's friend. I'm sorry to bring this to you all but Green's stories will no longer continue. Sadly she has passed away. She was very ill. It's the reason she hasn't been posting as much as usual. I'm very sorry to bring this to you all. She wanted me to. She told be a few days before she passed to tell "her friends" as she said that she has passed. I have a few words from her, she wrote it on paper a couple days before she passed.

"Hey everyone. If my friend has posted this and did as I asked. I have passed on. I am now in a better place above you all. I will be watching over you. Thank you for everything. You've all been so nice and supported me. Thank you. Three people in particular have done a lot for me. Helped me through a lot. I am really sorry but I couldn't fight my illness. I am so sorry I let all of you down! I want my friend to post this on all of my unfinished stories. I am so so so sorry. I will miss you all up there. I couldn't fight it anymore. So I gave in. This won't be read until I die. So. I am sorry. So. So. sorry. Everyone. Please. Forgive me and, goodbye, Thank you."

There it is everyone. He note to everyone. Thank you for all the support for my friend.

For my best friend I leave her favourite song. watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A

Thank you everyone. ~OtakuDemonOfBlue :)


End file.
